Love at First Sight?
by shadowdweller25
Summary: There's no such thing as love at first sight. Attraction? Lust? Yes. Love? No. So...why did Harry feel the way he did about his new Defense teacher, Remus Lupin? See how their relationship grows over the years. HP/RL
1. Third Year

**This came to me a long time ago but I never did it until now. It's a mixture of the book, the movie, and my own. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_**Third year…**_

There's no such thing as love at first sight.

Attraction? Lust? Yes.

Love? No.

Plus, he was only in his third year, so what the hell did he know about love? The only love he knew was from a man and woman who gave up their lives for him when he was a little over one year old. Then there were his friends who he would die for. And he was pretty sure McGonagall loved them, in her own kind of way; then again there are all kinds of different love. Dumbledore too. He was sort of like a grandfather. Now, Snape, he was questionable. Sure the guy hated him for something that he didn't know, but there were times when he caught the man looking at him like he was sorry for the way he treated him. Not to mention the guy has saved his life numerous times in only two years.

Anyway, Harry was sitting on the train his third year, with Ron and Hermione, and there was the new professor sleeping in the compartment with them. Hermione said his name was Remus J. Lupin. The name alone sounded interesting, he hoped the guy was too because most of the teachers at Hogwarts can be a bit boring.

Halfway through the ride, the train stopped and Harry felt as if the temperature had dropped fifty degrees in two seconds. Ice covered the windows and they could see their breath in front of them. Harry couldn't help but be worried for Hermione a bit, she looked like she was about to pass out from fear any second, but he didn't have time to think about it as the door started to open by some floating black thing.

Fear gripped his heart and he felt like the creature had just zeroed in on him. Suddenly, a white fog clouded his sight, his vision going, and the only thing he could see and hear was a flash of green light and a scream.

* * *

"Harry," he heard being called.

He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw his friends looking at him nervously. He tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness overcame him, and he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. He knew it wasn't Ron or Hermione's hand. This hand was larger. He looked up and felt his breath catch.

The man was gorgeous. Tawny hair that was calling Harry to run his fingers through, his face just screamed strength. His body was tall and lean, even he could tell that under the old looking robe. His scent was a bit woodsy, plus musk, and his voice as he told him to take it easy for a second washed over him like a wave. He felt a shiver go down his spine as the man told him to stay seated until he was better and to have some chocolate.

Harry watched the man dig some chocolate out of his pocket and couldn't help but smile. The man carried around chocolate. The man looked smart, strong but sweet and nervous a bit with the way he held himself but also when he blushed when he gave them chocolate. It looked as if he hasn't had a good laugh in a while but was just waiting for someone to make him laugh. He also looked a bit scarred, and not physically. And under all this, as he stared into the amber eyes of this man, he saw a man who wouldn't hesitate to take charge, dominate. A shiver ran down his back as he continued to stare into the amber eyes.

It was love.

'_Wait, no it's not. There's no such thing as love at first sight. It's just attraction.'_

"Eat," he said and Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to not moan at the soothing voice. Instead, he nodded and started eating.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he sat up and finished the chocolate.

"What were those things?" Ron asked.

"Dementors, nasty things really. I'm going to go talk to the conductor to get us going." The man stood up and headed out, not before giving Harry a small smile that made Harry turn to goo in his seat. The man was officially dangerous in Harry's book. Anyone who could turn him into a pile of goo by just smiling, not even a whole smile, was dangerous.

When the man left and closed the door, Harry fell back on the seat.

"Professor Lupin was pretty cute," Hermione said and Harry snapped his head to look at her, along with Ron.

"I wouldn't know," Harry slowly said with butterflies in his stomach when Hermione slowly smiled at him. It was creepy when she smiled at him like that. Like she knew everything there was about him. Like his first year when she knew about his father and Quidditch and he didn't.

Hermione just smiled at him. "Well, he was sweet to give us chocolate. I feel better, not all the way better but much better."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"It's just hero worship," he heard Ron mutter across the seat.

Harry silently agreed. That was what it was. Hero worship.

Of course, he was forgetting to mention to himself that he hadn't even known Remus saved them because he had been passed out before then.

* * *

During their first class, they talked about Boggarts. Professor Lupin led them to an empty room that one had been found, and taught them the incantation and what to think. Neville was first and of course his fear was Professor Snape. Can't blame the guy with the way Professor Snape treated Neville during each class.

Each student took their turn, quickly so that the Boggart could get confused and although Harry was laughing along with the class, he was a bit nervous about what his would turn into. His turn came and the Jack-in-the-box was tipping back and forth, back and forth, hypnotizing him in a way. It quickly swirled and swirled, it looked like it was battling between two forms until it focused on one. A Dementor hovered and came at him, but before he could do anything, his crush, his Professor came in front of him.

Harry couldn't help that his hands immediately came up and gripped the back of his Professor's robe as his head pressed against his back between his shoulder blades. He heard later about what the Boggart changed into for Professor Lupin from Hermione, who had gotten a look on her face that said she was going to be found in the library for the next couple of days. But he watched a balloon go flying around the room before it popped out of existence.

"Class dismissed," he said and added quietly, "You can stay here for a second Mr. Potter." Harry was still standing behind his Professor and holding on.

Once the classroom was empty, he felt Professor Lupin disentangle himself from him and put an arm around his shoulders and lead him to a chair.

"Why did you step in?" Harry whispered after eating some chocolate.

He felt like such a baby that he again had to have Remus come to his rescue, like he wasn't strong enough to handle a simple Boggart.

"At first I didn't know if it was going to be turned into a Dementor or Voldemort." Harry's eyes widened which made Remus chuckle. "You didn't think I'd be scared the say the man's name did you?"

"Well, honestly? Yes. Everyone else is."

"Well, honestly? I'm not like everyone."

'_No you're not,' _Harry agreed silently. This man was definitely not like everyone else.

* * *

Harry started his private lessons with Remus once a week after Christmas break and was able to produce a bit of a Patronus on the first lesson. Of course, it took a few times in which he had passed out, repeatedly hearing his mother plead for his life and Voldemort's laugh. It even got bad enough that he heard his father tell his mother to get upstairs to safety while he held Voldemort off.

The day of the match against Ravenclaw came and Wood asked, again, if he had taken care of his problem with the Dementors. And telling Wood, again, that he had, they walked out onto the field. The seeker, Cho, stood across from him and he smiled back when she smiled at him. She was a year older than him, but was new to the position.

The whistle sounded and they all shot out into the air, the game beginning. He got yelled at from Wood to play as if Cho was a guy, but he found it hard. Which he started to find irritating because she found it her strategy to just follow him wherever he went.

About half an hour into the game, he spotted the snitch and took off after it, knowing Cho was following. He was in the lead, reaching out, when he heard her scream. Turning, he saw why. Dementors were below them, and pointing to him. Reaching for his wand because he had no desire to pass out again, he cried, "Expecto Patronum," watched his silver mist spring from his wand and closed his hand around the snitch with his other hand, ending the game.

Landing, he was surrounded by his teammates, cheering at his awesome catch when a voice sounded in his ear. "That was an excellent spell Harry."

Shivering at the smoothness and closeness of the voice, he turned around and beamed up at Remus. "Thanks! I didn't even feel an effect."

Remus chuckled. "That's because they weren't Dementors."

His head tilting a bit in confusion and asked, "What?"

His professor led him a short distance away and saw that it was Draco and Goyle, dressed in black. If he wasn't so pissed at the git for trying to compromise the game, he would have laughed at how he was tangled in the fabric and still stuck on Goyle's shoulders.

"I think you threw them off with your spell," Remus said and Harry saw the laughter in his eyes. Happy that he was able to get that response from the man, he beamed back and forgot about the struggling Slytherins on the ground or the fans and McGonagall who were talking about going to Dumbledore.

* * *

The year passed with private lessons with Remus on how to produce a Patronus, talk of how Sirius Black kept slipping in and out of Hogwarts, finding out that Sirius was his own godfather, and repeatedly seeing Peter Pettigrew's name on the map but not finding him. There was his ride on Buckbeak, the Quidditch final against Slytherin that they won, and there were the few times Professor Snape took over their Defense class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to Hagrid's hut to talk to Hagrid a bit, and they conveniently forgotten to tell him that they were going to save Buckbeak. They released the Hippogriff once they saw the Minister, the executioner, and Dumbledore go into Hagrid's hut.

Afterwards, they went higher up on ground and watched how the Minister was outraged that the Hippogriff escaped. Hagrid never looked happier though. Their little happy moment was ruined when Scabbers bit Ron and ran. Of course Ron had followed the stupid rat before they were close to the Willow tree and Ron was dragged in by the grim. Hermione and Harry followed, they weren't about to let Ron die down there without helping, and followed the drag marks through a tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she ran to him once they found him. He was lying on the bed, his leg bent at an odd angle, and Crookshanks was purring contently beside him, ignoring the dirty looks Ron was shooting him.

Their friend just pointed to something behind them and they turned to watch Sirius Black close the door to the room with a snap and stare at them with crazy eyes. His eyes were locked on Ron. Hermione took a stance in front of Ron since he was hurt and all Harry saw was red. This man was the reason his parents were killed and if it wasn't for this guy he could be living with loving parents instead of his magic hating uncle, aunt, and cousin. He grabbed the criminal and held him down, pointing his wand at him. All it took was the same words Voldemort used on his parents. That's all it would take. And he felt the rage to do it too.

However, he just stayed there, staring at the criminal. The words were right at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it.

Then out of nowhere, he heard, "Expelliamus!" from behind him and his wand went flying out of his hand. He turned to see Remus in the doorway and felt a mixture of rage, shame, and happiness. Rage because he had been taken away the choice to kill Sirius Black, shame because he hadn't been able to do it, but happiness because he was there. "Stand back Harry," Remus said and Harry did just that.

"Where is he Sirius?"

Harry frowned and became even more confused when Black pointed at Ron. But as he watched Remus smile at Black, lower his wand, and hug the man as if they were brother reunited, he had never felt so betrayed in his life. He couldn't watch. It hurt to see Remus, his crush and a man he trusted, hug another man and not just any man. The man responsible for his parents' death.

"No!" Hermione screamed as Harry just looked back at them. "We trusted you!"

Remus and Sirius turned to them and Harry's eyes only went to Remus'. The amber eyes were so kind and he felt angry at himself for simply melting like all the other times, even after watching the man betray him not two seconds ago. Their eyes were locked the whole time as Hermione talked about Remus being a werewolf and Harry felt no fear about that. It explained a lot from his first observation of the man, back on the train, and the scratches he would have on his face after coming back to teach those times he went away. Especially the exhaustion.

Remus stared at him and Harry got the feeling that the man was trying to see if he hated him for being a werewolf. He didn't. He couldn't even hate him for betraying him just now, as much as he tried to. All he felt was hurt and it showed in his eyes. Harry watched Remus' eyes soften and flash gold and back, catching Harry's breath.

Suddenly, their eye contact broke as Professor Snape came into the room. As they were distracted and the men tried to explain that Sirius was innocent, Harry reached around Hermione and grabbed her wand. He really didn't want to do this, he's come to care for Snape in a way, but the man wasn't letting them explain for obviously something that happened in the past, and he needed to hear it. Even if it turned out to be ramblings of crazy men. So raising the wand at Sirius and Remus as a decoy, he quickly silenced Snape's mouth.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as Snape looked ready to murder him as his mouth moved but nothing came out. "You just hexed a teacher," she whimpered.

"I know that," Harry said. "But I want to hear what they have to say and he wasn't letting them talk."

"They could lie to you Harry," Ron said from his position on the bed, looking green whenever he moved his leg.

"Well, I won't know if I can't even hear them can I?" He turned to the two men and only gave Remus a glance. "Speak."

Explanations were given, and though they thought they were definitely crazy, they figured it was no harm to let them take Scabbers. But it was. Scabbers was soon revealed to be Peter Pettigrew. Harry's never seen Snape look so shocked, and he unsilenced Snape. While Remus and Snape held their wand on Peter as they left the Shack and Willow, following Crookshanks since he found it his duty to push the knot to freeze the tree, Sirius and Harry helped Ron while Hermione pulling up the rear.

"You know, I was supposed to take you in," Sirius said as they stood off to the side a bit, away from everyone. "I should have just stayed with you Harry and not gone after Peter."

Harry and Sirius looked out to Hogwarts that was standing beautifully with the cloudy night sky. "You can't change anything now," Harry said. "And I'm sure you've beaten yourself up about this for the last twelve years in prison, so don't dwell on it now."

Sirius chuckled and Harry found he liked the sound. It sounded good. The man's been in Azkaban for the last twelve years and hasn't had any reason to laugh, smile, or chuckle, so hearing it was good. Of course, it wasn't like Remus'. Harry's been able to get Remus to smile, laugh, and chuckle plenty of times during their times together and Harry always felt drunk off the sound and sight.

"Harry, I know you don't know me much, and I'm to blame for suggesting Peter as your parents' secret keeper, but when this is over, I'd like you to come and live with me. If you wanted to of course," he quickly added.

He was shocked. "Live with you?"

"I know," he quickly went on hanging his head. "I knew you'd want to continue living with your own family. It was stupid to ask."

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "Away from the Dursleys? Hell yes."

Sirius beamed and Harry stared in shock a bit. The man completely transformed when he smiled. The harshness from the years disappeared as if never there, his eyes lit up, and he practically glowed. It was nice and Harry smiled back.

He'd be away from his relatives, he'd get to know and live with a man that his parents trusted with his life and should have been his guardian in the first place. Not to mention he'd be able to see Remus over the summer too because he was sure Remus and Sirius had a lot of catching up to do.

Suddenly the moment was ruined by Hermione's scream. "Harry!"

They turned around and she pointed to the full moon that was coming out from behind the clouds. Sirius paled, even further than what he already was, and ran over to Remus who doubled over in pain. Harry followed and stood with his friends and Snape who stood in front of them to protect them. Peter, in their distraction, turned back into a rat and took off.

Harry watched painfully as Remus started to turn, and Sirius trying to help Remus remember who he was and not give into the animal. Remus knocked Sirius away and finished his transformation, doubled over as he tried to catch his breath.

Remus as a werewolf was rather odd. He didn't really think a werewolf would look like he did. He looked like a wolfman rather than a wolf. He was skinny with hardly any hair. It was almost like his werewolf was bolding. And as the werewolf whimpered a bit, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for both Remus and his werewolf.

Harry came out from behind Snape, who tried to grab him while hissing, "Potter!" But Harry ignored him and slowly came forward.

"Professor?" he whispered. The werewolf whimpered but went still. The only sign he was still even breathing was how his breath fogged in the cold night air. "Remus?" Harry whispered.

The werewolf's head snapped up and Harry was pinned down by glowing gold eyes that had made an appearance earlier in the shack. The werewolf slowly stalked forward while lowly growling, and quickly remembering what he had read during one of their assignments that Snape assigned them during one Defense class, he slowly lowered down onto his back and bared his neck, waiting for the animal to decide.

He felt like it had been an eternity for the werewolf to reach him, of course when one's in fear time seemed to slow down. The werewolf crawled over him, still growling lowly and Harry chanced a peak. The werewolf was quite frightening with his bared teeth, but when he glanced into his glowing gold eyes, he didn't really feel any fear. He went back to looking away, his neck still bared for the werewolf.

He heard a sniffing sound before he felt the cold nose of the werewolf against his neck. Harry knew any minute now it was either a lick or the tearing of his flesh. Holding his breath, he waited. And waited. And waited until he finally felt a long wet lick go from his shoulder to behind his ear - causing him to shiver - and the werewolf started nuzzling his neck.

"You are one lucky bastard mate," he heard whispered and turned his head to see Ron staring at him with wide eyes along with Hermione and Snape. He looked around and saw Sirius standing off to the side with a wide eyed look.

Harry looked at the werewolf and smiled at the golden eyes before he frowned. He looked around and asked, "Where's Peter?"

Everyone looked around and Sirius cursed at losing the rat again. Harry stood up, absently petting the werewolf's back as he stood beside him and was nuzzling the top of his head.

* * *

They all were back at Hogwarts, except for Sirius, explaining to the Aurors about how they all saw Peter Pettigrew and knew of Sirius' innocence. But, they didn't believe them. They thought that because they were kids, Sirius had done something to them or threatened them to believe what he told them. They didn't believe Snape since he was a known Death Eater from the first war, even though he was a spy. And they couldn't get Remus' story because he was still out as a werewolf, which had slipped.

Not from Snape like Harry thought he would, but from Ron. He was doped up on pain relieving potion and during their recount of the events, which Harry, Hermione, and Snape left out Remus, Ron let it slip. And it wasn't like they could lie and try to cover for him because all the Aurors had to do was ask to see Remus, and he wouldn't show since he was a bit busy with his furry problem, and search his room to find a still full cup of Wolfsbane potion on his desk.

Harry felt bad because he knew as soon as the news got out, parents were going to demand he be released.

* * *

Harry made his way to Remus' office after he had been informed that Remus had resigned. "Professor Lupin," he called after knocking.

"Come in Harry."

Harry entered and tried not to be sad as he watched Remus pack his things. "How'd you know it was me?"

The man pointed to the Marauders' map and said, "Plus I know your voice. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you resigned."

'_I don't want you to go.'_

"Yes. Someone was bound to find out. I know Miss Granger is the smartest witch of her age, but someone would have put the clues together sooner or later. Plus, I'm getting ahead of the letter that will show up soon." A pause. "Not to mention that Dumbledore was extremely disappointed in me for not drinking my Wolfsbane. I could have really hurt you Harry, and your friends. And I could have hurt Snape again."

"But you didn't."

"I could have," Remus snapped back.

"Why didn't you?" Harry fired.

"…Moony sees you as his cub. You've been a member of the pack since your birth."

Harry frowned. "What pack?"

"My family," Remus simply said. "Your father, your mother, Sirius, Peter," he growled, "and you since you were born."

"Oh." They were silent as Remus continued packing. "I wish you didn't have to go." When Remus stared at him he added, "You're a great teacher. Our last two Defense teachers were rubbish. One had Voldemort on the back of his head and the other was that flaming Lockhart."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I remember hearing about him. But I'm sure Dumbledore can find another teacher."

"Not likely," he mumbled and knew Remus heard him when he gave him a small smile.

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore walked in. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there. "Everything packed Remus?"

"Yes sir," he replied as he locked the last suitcase.

"You're ride is here."

"Thank you." He turned to Harry and softly smiled at his expression. "Don't worry Harry; we'll see each other again." Remus came around the desk and Harry quickly stepped in front of him to stop him, completely ignoring that Dumbledore was standing behind him and watching them.

"You promise?"

The older man stared down at him and Harry just stared back. He could stare at Remus all day and not get bored. Remus gave a small smile and gave him a small hug while saying, "I promise."

* * *

**So...what did you think? Hate, like, love? Let me know.**


	2. Fourth Year

**Not too sure on this chapter. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_**Fourth year…**_

Harry couldn't stay with Sirius because he was on the run, so he had to go back to the Dursleys. It was same as always, except for how Harry's mind was always on Remus. It was hard to forget the man for even a second, not that he wanted to, because every day they wrote to each other. Some of the letters were really just about average things. Their favorite things and what Harry wants to do after he graduates. Other letters were about how Sirius was doing since Sirius didn't want to endanger Harry, so he wrote to Remus who let Harry know. Then there were other letters where Remus would tell him about something about his parents and their time in school.

Remus even sent him a photo album for his birthday that was filled with photos that he copied of his parents and the Marauders when they were in Hogwarts and before his parents got married and pregnant. Anything with Peter of course wasn't in there. Harry also found out that it was Remus who gave him the first photo album he got, the one Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year. It was a photo album that his mom and dad put together when they were alive; filled with pictures of their wedding and Harry's short time with his parents. He had always wondered how Hagrid had gotten the photos and now it explained it.

There were also the few letters that Harry told Remus about his time with his relatives and about his first two years at Hogwarts. Remus had been furious to find out how he had been raised and how his school years have always been dangerous, but because of who he was, he couldn't really do anything. So Remus just was there for Harry whenever he needed to talk and told him to be careful this year since he had a way of attracting danger.

* * *

The Quidditch World Cup had been fun and awesome, until of course the Death Eaters showed up, and Harry got a feeling that his next year wasn't going to be normal. Especially when Barty Crouch tried to say that he had summoned the dark mark. The nerve of some people.

School came and Harry was right. They were hosting the Triwizard Tournament and two other schools came. Harry didn't really feel anything when the Veelas came and he only felt annoyance when the Durmstrang students showed up. But at least there was another celebrity, and for something he actually worked at, on the school grounds and he could be left alone.

Harry and Ron were in the dorm alone. Harry was unpacking his trunk when his bundle of letters fell out. "Hey Harry," Ron said from his bed.

"Yeah?" he asked distracted.

"What's that?"

Harry followed his pointed finger to the floor and blushed as he picked up his letters. He couldn't really bring himself to throwing them away or anything. They weren't love letters but they were important to Harry so he kept them all. "Letters," Harry said as he transfigured a sock into a box and placed them in there and then put them in his bedside drawer.

"From who?" Ron asked.

"Prof- I mean Remus."

"Really?" Ron asked as he came over. "Why are you writing to Professor Lupin?"

'_Because he's important to me and I need to talk to him.' _Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I sent a letter to see if he was doing okay when I was bored one night and he wrote back to tell me he was okay and that he had already had a backup job ready for if he ever was found out about being a werewolf. Then I wrote back saying that was great and asked him what it was and next thing I know we're writing back and forth to each other."

He never went a day without writing a letter or receiving one, unless it was the full moon. Then he unfortunately had to wait a few days before Remus wrote back to him. He hated those few days without a letter because he constantly worried if Remus was okay and his stupid mind would conjure horrible scenarios that Remus could have gotten into, each one resulting in someone killing Remus.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he glanced at Ron; to see him staring at Harry. And it was freaking him out because it was a look that Hermione usually wore when she was putting pieces together. Harry could literally see the wheels turning in Ron's brain and started shaking his head when Ron slowly started smiling. "Bloody hell mate. You like him."

"No I don't."

'_Damn I said that too quickly.'_

"Yes you do!" Ron said, grinning now. "You so do."

"No I don't."

"It's okay Harry," Ron said chuckling with his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's okay to like him. Hell, he's a cool guy. Best Defense professor so far."

Harry stared at his friend. "You don't hate me?"

Ron frowned. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because it means I'm gay."

Ron shrugged. "So what? My oldest brother, Bill, is gay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Harry frowned. "What about Charlie and the twins?" He didn't need to ask about Percy. That guy was as straight as they come.

Ron laughed as he went back to his bed and flopped down. "Nah. Charlie's straight and so are the twins. The twins get asked that a lot though since they really like to push boundaries and all." Harry nodded and watched Ron get a thoughtful look. "Then again, I'm not entirely sure. If they're not gay, then they're bi, at the very least experimenting. I remember walking in on them jumping their friend Lee last year. They said it was just an experiment, but I don't know. I never know what to believe of them. Remember first year when they told me we had to wrestle a troll as our test to see which house we were sorted into?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed. Yeah, he remembered that. Harry had been scared out of his mind just thinking that they were being tested period since he hadn't even known he was a wizard before then. Ron had been behind him practically shaking, poor Neville also shaking like a leaf at the prospect of wrestling a troll.

Once they calmed down, Harry went back to unpacking. "So, how long have you liked him?" Ron asked.

"Since last year," Harry said.

"When?"

'_Since the moment I saw him.'_

"Um, I spent a lot of time with him last year, so I'm not really sure."

He saw Ron nod his head and Harry finished unpacking. He sat on his bed and looked at the bedside drawer and then Ron. He needed to talk to someone about this except for Remus. He quickly silenced and locked the door and went to sit at the end of Ron's bed.

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" He eyed Harry a bit. "You're not going to ask me to give you the 'the talk' are you? Because I gotta tell ya mate, I'm not who you should be asking about that."

Harry laughed. "No. No, I'm good. No, I wanted to talk to you about something Remus and I talked about."

Ron sat up. "Sure."

"Well, I don't know why or how it came up but during one of my letters I told him about my relatives."

Ron winced. Harry had told Hermione and Ron about his "home" life during his second year, it had been pretty emotional for all of them. "I take it he didn't take it well."

"He was pissed," he said beaming. It was nice to know the man cared. "Anyway, after that he got me to tell him about our first and second year."

Again, Ron winced. "Again, he wasn't happy I take it."

"Nah," he said shaking his head. "He asked me if I was happy to go to Hogwarts to get away from my relatives and I said yes even though it put me in danger. And then I told him about them. He was furious to find out that I went from my relatives to a place that was supposed to be safe and it was dangerous anyway and then back again." Ron nodded and waited for Harry to continue. "Well, after I told him about the first two years, and then he was here last year, he was worried about what would happen this year and warned me to be careful. And now, after the Death Eaters at the World Cup and finding out about the Triwizard tournament, I'm worried."

"What are you worried about? It's not like you can enter, and I know you wouldn't do it anyway."

"Well, I've never heard of the tournament before but I can already tell it's going to be really dangerous. I mean, they're only allowing seventh years to enter. But what if somehow I got entered?"

"Harry…" Ron said shaking his head but Harry cut him off.

"Ron, Voldemort was supposed to be dead and not able to get into the school, but in our first year not only was he alive in a sort of way, but he was also in Hogwarts for a year. I'm not a descendent from Salazar Slytherin but we found out our second year that not only can I speak parseltongue but I can also pull Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting Hat. Sirius wasn't supposed to be able to get into the school last year, but not only did he do it numerous times, but he passed the Dementors notice all year. Don't you think that when it comes to something that's impossible or not supposed to happen, it happens to me?"

Ron stared at Harry and Harry just sat there twiddling his thumbs, letting him think. He really needed his friend right now and he needed him to back him up with this. Deep down he wanted Ron to tell him that nothing was going to happen, that he was paranoid, but also deep down he knew he wouldn't accept it if Ron said it. He didn't know how or if it will happen, but his gut was telling him it was going to happen and Harry's gut has been right so far.

It was a while before his friend sighed. "You're right. I'll be honest and say I wasn't really expecting anything to happen this year, but when you put it that way it's almost expected. What are we going to do?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I love Dumbledore, he's like a grandfather, but I don't know if I can tell him. I told him about my relatives and all he did was say sorry and sent me on my way. And in the past three years, on our "adventures" like I've heard some of our classmates call them, he hasn't really done anything. I mean, I can tell him, and he can take precautions and all, but you and I know that there's always a loophole and magic has a way around things."

Ron nodded. "We'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow and whatever happens this year, I'm with you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Ron. We'll tell Hermione tomorrow too."

"Yeah," Ron said with a smile. "Can't really keep anything from her anyway, can we?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. No they couldn't.

* * *

They told Hermione and talked to Dumbledore the next day. As predicted, Dumbledore assured them that nothing would happen and sent them on their way. Harry of course still felt in his gut that something would happen, so he wrote a letter during the free period in the room that held the Goblet of Fire where people were putting their names.

_Dear Remus,_

_Nothing much has happened in the first day except that Dumbledore announced that we're holding the Triwizard Tournament this year at Hogwarts, and we've had our classes of course. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are here. Ron's drooling all over this Veela named Fleur Delacour. It's rather funny really. And right now I saw Krum and Hermione making eyes at each other._

_Anyway, I talked to Ron last night about what we talked about. About how we had to be careful this year, especially after the Death Eater attack earlier. And now this Triwizard Tournament. Remus, I'm afraid I'll somehow end up in it. Ron and Hermione agree. We went to talk to Dumbledore and all he said was that we were being paranoid and that he had already taken precautions for me or anyone my age not to be able to enter. I told him I wouldn't even try since not only would I be three years younger than the Champions but that after three years of danger I wouldn't voluntarily sign up for more danger. _

_The guy said, "Then there you go." _

_I love him like a grandfather but the way he brushes me and my worries off sometimes makes me want to set his beard on fire._

_I know you don't think I'm being paranoid. What am I going to do if I become a Champion? _

_It's funny. I used to be afraid of becoming paranoid. Constantly looking over my shoulder and all, but I'm finding that I'd rather be paranoid and wrong than not be and end up in danger unprepared._

_Enough about me, how are you doing? I know the full moon was last night. Are you okay?_

_Have you heard from Sirius? It's been a while since we've heard from him._

_Well, I've got to go. Free period's almost over and I've got to get to class on time or McGonagall and Hermione would never let me hear the end of it._

_Get well and don't forget to eat chocolate._

_Your cub,_

_Harry_

Harry quickly folded it and handed it to Hedwig who took off out one of the windows.

* * *

Remus was laying face down on the bed in his little cottage when he heard a tapping at the window. Groaning, he turned his head to face the window and saw that it was from Harry. A smile came to his lips just looking at his white owl and he flicked his wrist to open the window. He may not be able to do lots of wandless magic but he could do some like opening something and summoning his wand. It came in handy when he had no energy after full moons to do much.

She landed by his head and dropped the letter from her beak and rubbed his cheek before flying to his kitchen. He always kept fresh water and treats, plus a perch out for her ever since he and Harry started writing to each other every day.

He opened the letter and read it. His emotions went from amusement to worry, to anger, and then to warmth and back to amusement. He was amused to hear about Ron and Hermione, worried about what Harry said about the Triwizard Tournament - those things were really dangerous - and then angered at how Dumbledore treated Harry and his friends' worries. He felt warm that Harry knew when the full moon was and worried about him but also amused that he was reminding him to eat chocolate, though they both knew Remus wouldn't forget. Remus had a serious sweet tooth for the candy but it also made him feel better after a full moon.

Remus was worried about this Triwizard Tournament too. He knew that if he looked at the Daily Prophet from today he would read about it and their promise to keep them informed of the names of the Champions, but hearing it from Harry and the way he put it, he was beyond worried. He would have been worried without Harry telling him, but it heightened to the fact that Harry was aware something could happen. Of course, with his aware, he could prepare himself better.

He didn't want anything to happen to his cub. He liked Harry; he was smart, could understand and pick up things fast, funny, loyal, brave, and easy to talk to. He had the good qualities of both James and Lily. But when he looked at Harry, he didn't see James and Lily, or one over the other. Sure, he looked like James with Lily's eyes, but he was Harry. He was his own person. Harry's experienced things James and Lily never have and that was what makes Harry…Harry.

'**Not to mention he's gorgeous and smells delicious.'**

'_Shut up!' _

His wolf has been making his presence known a lot since that night when everything was revealed and Peter got away. He tried to ignore the animal but it was hard when it was in his head.

'_He's fourteen.'_

'**So?'**

'_It's wrong and downright dirty for a man my age to think of a boy Harry's age like that.'_

'**But our cub is different.'**

'_It doesn't matter.'_

His wolf huffed and went silent as Remus crawled out of bed and went to write back to Harry. He knew how his cub worried about him if he didn't write back right away, which again had warmth burst through him.

_Dear cub,_

_I'm doing fine. It was a bit hard last night during the transformation and to get back into bed this morning, but I'm getting better. I've got my box of chocolates right next to me. _

_It's funny about Ron and Hermione. I would have thought they'd be making eyes at each other. But if Ron is anything like his father then it'll be a long time before anything happens. Let's just hope Hermione doesn't get impatient like Molly and slip him a love potion to get him going._

_About the Triwizard Tournament, I know you want me to tell you that you're being paranoid and that nothing will happen, but you also know I won't lie to you and say it. So, I'm going to tell you to just keep an eye out and be prepared when the Champions are called. If you're not, then great, but if you are, don't let anyone call you a cheat or bully you. You make it clear that you had nothing to do with it, and if they still don't believe you then don't worry about it. You and your friends know the truth._

_I wish I could do something to help you with this. You know I do. But with me being…what I am, I can't. And poor Sirius can't since he's on the run and at the moment in France. All you can do Harry, is be prepared and if anything happens, you have me to talk to and your friends. And they'll help you with anything they can. I'm sure of it. _

_I hope you made it to class on time because I know what it's like to be late to her class and it's not pretty. Of course, I've never been late. Not me. But James and Sirius have been plenty of times and I was always worried they'd get transfigured into a pincushion or a mouse before she turned into a cat._

_Always,_

_Your Moony_

Remus called for Hedwig and sent her on her way before flopping back down on the bed to rest.

'**You do realize you signed it 'Your Moony' right?'**

* * *

It was the day for the Champions to be named and Harry was sitting between Ron and Hermione. He could feel himself shaking in fear that something was going to happen. His gut was screaming at him to run, but being between his friends who were holding his hands he felt a bit better. Plus, he had the last letter from Remus in his right hand, clutched between his and Ron's hand. He's been carrying it around because he felt comfort whenever he just placed his hand around it whenever his nerves got frazzled. The way Remus signed it had him smiling for days.

"Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore called and everyone clapped their hands. Mostly the guys since they were practically drooling anytime she was near.

"Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore called next. The Durmstrang and Slytherins cheered for him the loudest though there were the girls as they were "in love" with the Quidditch star.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore finally called for Hogwarts and Harry and his friends felt such relief that they were the loudest, even louder than Cedric's fellow Hufflepuffs.

"That concludes this lad-" He was cut off from the Goblet of Fire as it flared and burst out another name.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared as the paper floated for a while before Dumbledore grabbed it. "Shite," they each whispered because they knew what it was going to say.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore whispered but everyone in the Great Hall heard it because it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Harry Potter!"

He just sat there. He was frozen in fear, that was until Ron and Hermione slowly stood him up. "Go on Harry," Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head but stopped when Ron squeezed his shoulder and said, "You know you didn't put your name in, Dumbledore will straighten it out." They didn't realize that the whole hall had heard them as the silence had been so loud.

Harry had Remus' letter clutched in his hand as he walked up to the front and Dumbledore motioned for him to go through the door the other Champions had gone through. He looked back at his friends who were looking at him sadly and nodded for him to go before he went through the door.

He made his way down the stairs and into the room with the other champions who looked at him with confusion. "What are you doing here Harry?" Cedric asked.

However, before Harry could answer, the door banged open and all the Headmasters, and Headmistress, of the schools, plus a few Hogwarts teachers came down and Dumbledore came right at him to grab him. "Did you put your name in the Goblet?" When Harry didn't answer he shook Harry. "Did you put your name in the Goblet?"

Harry's fear of the situation quickly turned into anger because yet again he was being put into danger. And it was worse with the way Dumbledore was accusing him. He smacked Dumbledore's hands off him and glared at his Headmaster, not missing everyone's shock that he would do something like that.

"No. We came to you as soon as you announced this tournament and told you our fears and you assured us that everything was safe and that you would put up extra precaution. I even told you that I wouldn't put my name in. Now because of the way you push what I say aside, I've been chosen as a Champion in this damn tournament."

As soon as they could Hermione, Ron, and Harry had read up on the tournament, and the contract. So Harry knew that there was no way now for him to not compete without losing his magic.

"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall gasped at his language and the way he was speaking to Dumbledore.

"No. I've been through hell these last three years at this school, just at this school, and now this. I told you," he said looking at Dumbledore, "that I wouldn't willingly sign up for even more. And what did you say. 'There you go.' Like it was nothing. I'm fourteen, they're seventeen, why the hell would I willingly put myself in a competition against them? And by the way, you put an age circle around the Goblet and not even Fred and George could get their name in when they took an aging potion. So obviously someone older did it, and no," he said cutting off Dumbledore when he opened his mouth, "I didn't ask anyone older to put my name in. I don't even know anyone in seventh year close enough to ask them for something like that."

"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "you apologize now."

But Harry couldn't stop. He was so furious that this was happening to him. Just because he was Harry _bloody_ Potter.

"No!" His adrenaline was pumping and his blood was boiling in his rage. He started pacing and he felt his magic flaring. "Merlin, why did I even bother wasting my breath wishing that this year would be different? After the last three years, I was hoping for a free year, but no. Because of who I am, I'm now stuck in a tournament that people have died in, where I'm three years younger than the others and have less experience, and I can't get out because now I'm fucking magically bound or I lose my magic. Who the hell came up with that anyway? Did they not think of a situation like this where others get tricked into it?"

He barely heard his Head of House trying to snap him out of his ranting and the other teachers and Headmasters/Headmistress, talking about how he was being disrespectful and should get punishment, while the other Champions were looking at him in sympathy but also fear as they felt his magic. Barty Crouch was just silently watching since Harry already stated what he was there for. To say that he was magically bound now to participate or he lost his magic.

Harry zeroed on Dumbledore. "And you! You didn't even listen to me when I told you this would happen. I knew it in my gut, as soon as you announced this tournament that this would happen. And all you did was basically tell me I was being paranoid and that if I did get picked then it was my own fault. Didn't you learn from my previous years that if it's impossible or not supposed to happen then it happens to me? To Harry _bloody _Potter! You egotistical, manipulative-"

"Potter!" he heard snapped from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone looked to see Professor Snape standing there and Harry felt his magic lowering as he looked at his Professor. "Potter that is enough," he said as he came closer.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, feeling his magic coming back in. He looked up at Snape when he stopped in front of him, blocking him from everyone. "Are you alright now?" he whispered.

After he and his friends found out that Snape was a spy last year, Snape explained to them why he had to be mean and cruel. So in private, they were actually pretty civil to each other and they've even written to each other every now and again during the summer. Snape checking to make sure that Harry was fine and if he needed anything.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Good," he nodded back before stepping away. "I think it's safe to say that Mister Potter didn't put his name in the Goblet even though he was saying it in his spoiled brat kind of way."

Harry knew Snape was back in his role of his hated Professor which meant that someone in the room was another former Death Eater, plus there were the other Champions and Snape couldn't let any other students know that they didn't hate each other. Harry was putting his money down on Karkaroff as the former Death Eater. The man just screamed it.

* * *

Harry's been busy with schoolwork and extra learning with Hermione and Ron so that Harry would be ready for anything that they threw at him. Not to mention having to constantly turn that Rita Skeeter down. She's been pestering him to get an interview but he's seen the things she writes and had no interest in getting involved with her. But luckily he didn't have to worry about being ganged up on and labeled as a liar and cheater because apparently the other Champions had told everyone what happened in the room and how Harry had reacted to being named a Champion. Of course, that didn't stop that vile woman Rita Skeeter from saying otherwise, but the three schools were told from the Champions themselves what happened so they didn't believe anything that woman said. At least there was that.

The only bad side with everyone believing him was that now everyone was trying to make him feel better and give him all kinds of pointers. He couldn't go anywhere without a student telling him he was going to be okay and do great and then give him a spell they thought he should know. Even Malfoy had come up to him to say good luck and give him a pointer. It had been one time and extremely awkward with the way they were being civil to each other when all they've been was hostile the past three years but it had been pretty nice when he had time to think about it. But all the extra attention was quite frustrating. It's why he was constantly all the way in the back of the library when he wasn't in class. He's been so busy with keeping up his schoolwork and learning whatever for the tournament that he only went to four places; class, library, Great Hall, and his dorm to sleep. And he was so busy that he hasn't been able to write to Remus once.

* * *

Last night Harry had just found out that the first challenge was dragons and Harry couldn't sleep after finding out. He's been up all night reading about dragons and though he had been tired, he couldn't help but see why Charlie Weasley found them so fascinating. They were magnificent creatures. Dangerous, territorial, and could fry you to death with one blast, but magnificent.

He had just finished Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall called him to stay after. Ever since that night of the Champions being named, she's been a bit bipolar with him. One minute she was sweet and caring and the next she was stern and as if she was furious. Luckily he could easily tell what was bothering her. She felt sad for him that he had to partake in this tournament and didn't want to put any extra stress on him but then she was furious and upset with the way he spoke to Dumbledore and the way Snape of all teachers was able to get through to him.

"Mister Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Harry sighed. He had to get to the library to look up more on the four dragons that were out in the forest so he was prepared for whichever one he got. But he nodded anyway. "Okay. Thank you Professor."

He started to leave but she called him again. "Mister Potter."

"Yes?"

"You need to get some sleep dear."

Harry gave her a small smile with a nod. "Yes ma'am."

He headed to the Headmaster's office but he saw Cedric in the courtyard with some friends. Making a quick stop, he pulled Cedric aside and told him what the first task was. He never thought he'd see Cedric look so scared and nervous, Harry was afraid he was going to faint from shock, but he collected himself and nodded. "Do the others know?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Actually, I was wondering if you could tell them for me since I've got to go meet Dumbledore. However, I wouldn't be surprised if they already know."

"Yeah, sure, thanks Harry," he said with a smile. Harry nodded back tiredly before turning. "Oh Harry," he called.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"Get some sleep. You look like hell."

Rolling his eyes with a chuckle, he continued on to the office and walked up the spiraling staircase when he reached it a few minutes later and knocked on the door. "Come in Harry," Dumbledore said. He walked into the office and stopped in front of his desk. "Have a seat Harry."

He didn't mean to be disrespectful but he's been so tired lately that he just ungracefully fell into the seat. "You asked to see me sir," Harry said feeling so tired.

"I couldn't help but notice how tired you've been looking my boy."

Harry waved his hand. "Just been studying a lot for school and whatever Hermione thinks I should know for the tournament."

Dumbledore stared at him for a while with a sad look before nodding. "Of course. Well, I thought you could use a bit of time off and spend time with someone and who knows? You may be able to ask him questions on what he thinks you should know."

Harry frowned. "Sir?"

There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore smiled. "Come in. Harry, I think you know our guest."

Harry turned around and felt his heart swell.

* * *

As Remus rode in the carriage that was taking him to Hogwarts, Remus couldn't help but do some thinking. He had been so worried about Harry since he read the paper that said he had been the unexpected fourth Champion. Of course he hadn't believed anything Rita Skeeter said about his cub, but he had been worried about Harry more since he hadn't written to him since his last letter. Sirius had been frantic when he heard too and next thing Remus knew he had a black dog scratching at his front door.

Remus and Sirius had kept discussing it and Sirius kept trying to see if he could firecall Harry in the Gryffindor common room but every time he did the place was either full or empty. And every time it was full he never saw Harry.

It wasn't until they got a letter from Dumbledore did they relax, if only for a bit.

Remus read it for the hundredth time when he was sure Sirius was asleep on the other side.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_I've been informed by Miss Granger and Mister Weasley that you have been writing to Harry this last summer and the two of you have become pretty close. _

_With my own observations and Harry's friends' visits, I've noticed that Mister Potter has been pushing himself so far that he's barely sleeping. They've tried to get him to relax a bit and to sleep but it doesn't seem to be working and they can only help him with everything he's doing. They've asked me to contact you to see if you can talk some sense into Harry. I can see why he's studying hard, but he won't be any good if he doesn't sleep._

_That's why I'm asking for you to come for a few days maybe, until the first task where you can leave afterwards since I know you wouldn't want to miss it. You could just spend time with him. If so, please write back so I can make the arrangements._

_Until then,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_PS. If you happen to have a new pet that you would also like to bring then feel free to bring him along._

Remus shook his head after reading that last part. It was amazing the way Dumbledore knew things. As soon as they had read the letter they had sent a reply, packed their bag, and were on their way to Hogwarts to see Harry. Remus was worried his cub wasn't getting enough sleep. Dumbledore was right. It wouldn't do him any good if he didn't get any sleep because when the time came for his first task he would just end up collapsing once his adrenaline got going.

He and Sirius, in his animagus form, made their way up the spiraling staircase when they reached it and Remus knocked. "Come in," he heard and he opened the door. "Harry, I'm sure you know our guest."

He watched Harry turn around and Remus almost winced at the tired look on the fourteen year old, but didn't because as soon as their eyes locked, Harry's face lit up so bright that it could have lit up a room. "Remus!"

'**Beautiful,' **Moony purred as they looked at their cub. And Remus had to agree.

He only had a few seconds to actually look at Harry before he had his arms full of the teen. He crushed Harry to his chest as Harry's arms went around his neck and Remus couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath of Harry's scent. It was soothing and filled his brain to the point that he felt drunk. "Hello Harry," he whispered.

Harry just tightened his hold on him and Remus wasn't complaining. After the year they had last year and all the letters they wrote, it was good to see each other again. Especially with the way Moony was feeling towards Harry and Remus was starting. He knew it was wrong to start feeling this way for a fourteen year old but with the way his wolf practically purred at just the thought of the teen it was hard not to.

He felt something try to nudge them apart and they pulled apart to look down and saw Padfoot looking back and forth between them. Remus being a canine himself knew that look. He was trying to understand what was going on and upset that he wasn't getting any attention. Remus blushed a bit as he had completely forgotten Padfoot was there.

Harry though beamed even more. "Hey! I missed you," he said as he squat down and hugged Padfoot who licked his cheek and gave a happy bark. Harry giggled while wiping his cheek. "Gross. Really gross," he said smiling as he stood back up. Remus tried to crush down the feeling he got when he saw Sirius lick Harry.

Remus smiled at Harry when he looked at him again. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Your friends and Dumbledore thought you could use someone to talk to and use a visit. Plus, I've been missing my every day mail," he said with a wink.

Harry blushed and Remus' eyes locked on it. Harry blushing was so beautiful and Moony was practically howling in delight that they made him blush. Harry coughed before nodding. "Cool. I could actually use a break for a bit."

"Good," Dumbledore cut in, making himself known again. "Why don't you three go on a walk? It's a lovely day out."

They nodded and head out of the office, Harry already chatting away.

* * *

Harry didn't think he's been so happy. Remus and Sirius were here and they were just lying out under a tree by the lake talking. Remus was actually leaning against the tree while Harry lied beside him and Sirius was sprawled out with his head resting on Harry's stomach. Many students had waved and said hello to Remus when they had made their way to the lake. Harry didn't have a problem with it since it showed how many students liked Remus as their professor.

"Remus," Harry said after a while, his hand still petting Padfoot.

"Hmm."

"I know what the first task is."

"Harry," Remus said as he raised his head to look down at him, "you're not supposed to."

"I know that. But…I found out anyway." He wasn't about to go and tell on Hagrid. It wasn't that he thought Remus would go running to Dumbledore to tell, but still. Hagrid was his first friend and had gone out of his way to sneak Harry out to see the dragons so he was prepared. Got to love that gentle giant. "And it's not like I'm keeping it to myself. I told Cedric and asked him to tell the others so we're all have the same advantage."

"Okay. Are you worried?"

"Well of course I am," he said with a huff. "It's not something you come into contact with every day. But still, the task is the day after tomorrow and I know that Hermione and Ron will try to tell me that everything will be okay. But it won't work." He looked up and met Remus' eyes. "I need you to tell me everything will be okay."

Remus stared down at him and Harry never looked away. He honestly didn't want to. Who would? His eyes were just so beautiful and the man was just as beautiful.

"Everything will be okay Harry," he said and went to running his fingers through his hair.

Harry's eyes closed in bliss but opened when Sirius licked him. He smiled down at him and snorted when Sirius was looking at him with puppy eyes as he rested his head on Harry's stomach. "You really need to stop licking me," he said chuckling and rubbing his cheek. "You think everything's going to okay right?"

Sirius barked and licked him again.

"Ugh! Snuffles stop!"

He kept trying to wipe his cheek as Sirius kept trying to lick it. Remus just sat where he was smiling and laughing, not being of any help at all. That was what Hermione and Ron walked up to.

* * *

Later in Remus' guest quarters, Sirius shifted back to his human form and plopped down on the couch while Remus read a book beside him. Sirius stared at Remus and watched his friend a bit. It's been a long time and he could tell the last years haven't been so good for Remus. Almost like for him, minus the Dementors. Remus has been traveling around on his own for the past twelve years, believing three members of his pack were dead because of one while the cub was sent somewhere he couldn't follow. He's gotten a hint of gray and plenty of wrinkles, things that shouldn't be there until he reached maybe his sixties or seventies. Wizards aged slowly, plus with Remus being a werewolf he should still be looking very young. Hell, even Sirius didn't have so many wrinkles and less gray than the werewolf and he's spent the last twelve years in the worst place imaginable. But then again, his friend had a softer heart than anyone he knew so he had to have taken the loss of his pack really bad.

Last year, in the Shrieking Shack had been a bit odd. He had been ecstatic to see his godson and get that treacherous rat, but he knew it was going to be hard for his godson to listen to him. Then his old friend came in and when his friend had helped him stand up and hug him, he had seen the look of betrayal and something else in Harry's eyes. He had also seen how Remus and Harry's eyes had been locked the entire time until Severus showed up. It had left him a bit confused on what was going on with them. It even confused him more when Moony had practically become a puppy after licking Harry's neck.

And just now. The way Harry lit up the moment the two locked eyes and then just stood there holding each other. He had stood there letting them hug but when it went on and on he had gotten between them for both attention and to separate them. Then under the tree when they had just stared at each other, he had almost felt like he was intruding on something. He never knew they were this close and he was pretty sure it wasn't a godson and honorary godfather relationship. There was something more between them.

"Are you just going to sit there staring at me?" Remus asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry. Got lost in thoughts. It was good seeing Harry again. Wasn't it?"

Remus nodded with a small dreamy smile and Sirius almost gasped. The last time he saw his friend smile like that he had had a crush on Severus during school and Sirius had asked him about it. He couldn't believe it. His friend liked his godson. It was wrong. He was only fourteen, Remus was twenty years older, and Remus was practically Harry's honorary godfather. Hell he went to school with James and Lily.

But…then again, he's never seen his friend this relaxed before and he was betting Harry's never glowed like he did in Dumbledore's office when he saw Remus. And it wasn't like Remus was going to sneak out just now and ravish his godson. He had restraint to at least wait until he was older. He'll just have to watch them a little more which wouldn't be hard since they were spending the next two days with Harry. He's been excused from his classes tomorrow and didn't have classes the following day since it was the day of the first task.

* * *

Harry slept well past noon the next day and woke to a pair of gray eyes. "Ahh!" he screamed and jumped, falling off the bed in the process. He groaned and rubbed his back as he sat up and looked over the bed. There laid Sirius as Padfoot, just looking at him with large puppy eyes but Harry wasn't buying it because he was shaking a bit as if he was trying not to laugh. Not like Remus, over on Ron's bed, who was clutching his side and laughing hard. Harry smiled at the sight and sighed at the sound but blushed when he looked back at Padfoot and saw him with his head cocked to the side and his eyes flickering back and forth between him and Remus.

"That was mean," Harry said and looked at Remus with a pout and giving him his best puppy look. Remus instantly stopped and blushed.

"I'm sorry Harry."

He heard Padfoot snort from beside him and gave him a smile before standing. "It's okay Remus. I'm going to go shower."

"Alright, we'll be down in the common room."

Harry absently waved to them and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Remus and Sirius headed back down to the common room and Remus went to join Hermione and Ron. "Hello."

"Hello Professor," Hermione said, then looked down. "Where's Snuffles?"

Remus frowned and looked around, rolling his eyes and pointing over to where Sirius was being cooed over by girls and eating it up. "And to think he's just as bad when he's human," Remus said, making Ron and Hermione laugh.

"So how have you been Professor?" Ron asked.

"Good," he said nodding. "Work is good, though lately I've been worried about Harry since I wasn't getting any letters. I want to thank you two for talking to Dumbledore."

"We're just glad you came," Hermione said. "No matter what we did, we couldn't get him to slow down and relax. He was practically living in the library and he was making me start hating going in there. And that's saying something. I think he's read about a third of the library in just a few months and his grades have never been so high."

Remus felt for his cub and he had to make sure that after this first task tomorrow, before he left, he made sure Harry understood that he needed to sleep.

"How is the school treating him?"

"Actually pretty good," Ron said. "Something happened in the room off the Great Hall afterwards and the other three Champions understood that Harry didn't do anything so they spread it around and the schools understand. They've even taken to wishing him luck and giving pointers…though he hates that because it happens all the time."

"Good," Remus said nodding. "I'm glad. I'd hate for the school ganging up on him as an added stress."

"It came close," Ron said seriously. "After Dumbledore dismissed everyone from the Great Hall and left with the others to go to the Champions, there was practically an uproar. I've never heard the Great Hall so loud. We were quickly surrounded by the other students asking if what I had said was true." At Remus frown, he explained, "When Harry wouldn't go up, I had to tell him that Dumbledore knew he didn't put his name in and that he'd fix it. I guess they heard me. Though, the most upset were the Hufflepuffs because they either believed us or didn't and thought Harry had cheated to try and take the glory away from Cedric."

Hermione nodded. "Thing they don't realize is that Harry has enough attention on him as it is. He wouldn't compete in something that would give him more."

"You got that right," Harry said from behind them. "Ready Remus?" Harry asked smiling at him.

Remus couldn't help but smile back and nod. "Yes. Snuffles, let's go."

Sirius disentangled himself from the girls and came sauntering over which had Harry and Remus rolling their eyes. "Where are you guys going?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"I missed breakfast and lunch so the kitchen. You guys want to come?"

They nodded and packed up their things.

* * *

The first task came and Harry was standing in the tent with the other Champions. They could hear the roars of the dragons and the noise from the crowd as they started filling the stands. Harry was wondering what Remus and Sirius was thinking now that they knew what the task was. Harry had deliberately left out telling them what it was because he knew they would have been too worried for the past days to even relax with him and have a good time together. They were probably going to kill him afterwards for not telling them.

"Harry," he heard. He looked around before going to the end of the tent. "Harry, is that you?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"…How are you feeling? Okay?"

Well, he had a plan and was pretty sure it would work but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous because he didn't have much of a plan B except to accio his broom and fly like…well…fly like there was a dragon on his tail.

"Sure."

"The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…"

"Battle a dragon," he finished and suddenly had Hermione in his arms and she was holding him tight. He held his friend; he really needed a hug right now. It may not be Remus' arms around him but she was his friend and it still comforted him. He let her go and looked around and blushed when he saw the other Champions looking at them with raised eyebrows except for Krum. Harry looked at Hermione and jerked his head to him and Hermione blushed before going over to Krum.

"So you two aren't together?" Cedric asked as he came over.

Harry didn't really think the older Hufflepuff was that curious but if it took their minds off what they were about to do then he wasn't about to turn him away. "No. Just friends," he said and saw Hermione give Krum a hug and Krum nodded to him over Hermione's head. "Best friends."

Suddenly a flash went off and Rita Skeeter was standing in the opening. "Ah, young love."

"Miss Skeeter," Dumbledore said as he came from the back, stopping Harry from telling the bitch to get out, "I thought I told you that you were prohibited from this area."

"Ah, my mistake," she said with a sickly sweet voice and smile before leaving.

"Gather round, gather round," Dumbledore said once he was sure Rita was gone. "We've got-what are you doing here Miss Granger?" he asked when he noticed her between Krum and Harry, holding their hands.

"Sorry," she said, "I was just leaving."

Again, once Dumbledore was sure she was gone he motioned for Fudge. Merlin he hated that guy. "You're first challenge is to collect the golden egg from the dragon's nest. In this bag are four dragons with a number which will tell the order. Miss Delacour, if you will go first."

One by one the Champions picked their dragon and Harry, of course, had to get the most hostile, the most territorial, the most dangerous dragon. The Horntail. At least he got to go last.

* * *

Harry felt his nerves getting worse and worse as one by one the Champions disappeared from the tent. He needed to calm down. So he sat on one of the cots and just closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply, calming himself and grounding his magic in the process though that wasn't exactly the point at the moment.

He opened his eyes when he heard his name being called and stood, feeling so much calmer. Walking down the tunnel and out, he saw the stadium. It was rocky, obviously to make the dragons feel a bit home. Harry couldn't help but snort at the way they put the nest and golden egg right in front of him, obviously expecting him to go right to it. He looked around, looking for the dragon. He frowned until he remembered something he read about Horntails.

They remained hidden, out of sight from any living thing, until they saw that something came anywhere near their next where they attacked without hesitation.

Transfiguring a rock into a sheep, he had it walk close to the nest and stood behind a rock, waiting for the Horntail to show. He heard murmurs and questions about what he was doing but he just stayed still and waited. Once the sheep reached a few feet away from nest, he heard a roar and fire being blown. He looked and saw where the Horntail was. Standing up on the rock, he put his wand to his throat so the dragon could hear him over her roar and fire.

"_**STOP!"**_

The dragon froze and turned to him as he heard gasps.

"_**I mean you know harm,"**_ he hissed without his wand to his throat as soon as he had the dragon's attention. Dragon's hearing was exceptional so he didn't need his voice raised.

"_**And my nest speaker?" **_she hissed in agitation, ready to strike at any moment to protect her eggs, and Harry's heart raised as she lowered her head to look right at him. Wow was she close.

"_**No," **_he said shaking his head.

She sniffed him before huffing and surrounding him with smoke. He smiled and rubbed her snout as he hissed, _**"There is a foreign object in your nest that I need."**_

"_**Let me see. If there is then you can have it. If not then…we'll talk. Not every day I meet a speaker."**_

Harry chuckled and let her go to check her nest. It was seconds later that she turned back with the golden egg in her mouth and dropped it in his outstretched hands. The crowd cheered so loud he wasn't sure the dragon would hear his thanks. So he hissed, _**"Thank you," **_and bowed. He rubbed her snout one more time before hopping down off the rock and making his way to the exit tent.

"Harry!"

He turned to only get tackled by Hermione. "Hermione," he gasped and patted her back as she shook. "I'm okay."

"That was awesome, mate," Ron chuckled as he stood over them grinning.

"Thanks." He looked down at the top of Hermione's head before back up at Ron. "Care to help?"

"Sure," he chuckled. "Come on Hermione. Harry's fine, see? And if he wasn't, you tackling him just now wouldn't have helped."

She gasped and quickly got up, pulling him along with her, and looked him over. "Oh Harry I was so worried and then you spoke. That was genius!" she suddenly cried with a beaming smile. "I wouldn't have thought of that. Then again I'm not a parseltongue and I wouldn't know how to speak it. But then…" Ron and Harry shared a look as she continued to ramble on and smiled. That was their Hermione.

"Harry!"

Again he was tackled but at least this time he stayed upright. He looked up and smiled at Remus. "Well, hello."

"Oh my God, I was so worried about you. Are you hurt? You're not hurt are you? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? Do you…" Remus kept firing question after question at him and completely missed Harry's dopey expression. Harry could only watch him with a smile. It was nice having someone fussing over him like this and it being Remus worried about him made him feel good.

When he saw that Remus was staring at him worried, Harry spoke. "Remus, breathe. I'm fine. No, I'm not hurt. No, I don't need Madam Pomfrey. Yes, I really did just speak parseltongue to the dragon. Really," he said when he saw Remus not looking convinced. "I'm fine. Didn't even get ash on me."

Remus took a deep breath. "Okay," he said before narrowing his eyes and folding his arms. "And why didn't you tell me that you'd be fighting dragons today? I nearly had a heart attack when I heard them."

Harry blushed. "Sorry but I knew you'd worry and the whole point of you being here was for us to relax and spend time together and we couldn't have if I told you."

"…True," he grudgingly said before pulling Harry into another crushing hug. "You scared me half to death," he whispered and held him tighter when Harry wrapped his arms around him in return.

He felt so warm in Remus' arms, he just basked in the feeling, not even listening to Dumbledore's announcements of each Champion's score. They were interrupted though by someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart and looked to a woman that he remembered seeing when he made his way to the tent. She held out her hand. "Hello Mister Potter. My name's Tonks."

Shaking her hand he nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm one of the Aurors."

"Oh," he said. Because of the tournament, they needed Aurors there not just to protect the Minister but to also protect the Champions from attacks and reporters. "Again, nice to meet you."

She smiled and looked at Remus and Harry had to control himself not to growl. The way she briefly looked Remus up and down. He wasn't sure if Remus saw it but he had and didn't like it. "Tonks," she said with her hand out for him.

"Remus," he replied shaking her hand. She beamed at him and Harry turned his attention to his friends who were talking to the other Champions along with Cho and Padfoot who sat at their feet.

* * *

The rest of the year was back and forth for him. No one went home this year for Christmas and Harry had to open up the Yule Ball with a dance. Of course he couldn't go with Remus since he wasn't there so he went with a third year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. He would have went with Fleur Delacour since she wanted to go with someone who didn't drool and babble whenever talking to her, but it seemed Ron got over that and asked her. So, Ron and Fleur went together while Hermione went with Krum and Cedric went with Cho.

Luna was a bit odd but she was fun to be with and the night went great. Ron and Harry weren't exactly for dancing, but Ron definitely got into it with Fleur as his date and Luna was surprisingly a fiery dancer for a third year and it was just too much fun that Harry danced with her.

The second task, Harry had to save Ron. He felt a bit bad when his first thought was, _'Ron? Where's Remus?'_ but quickly pushed it aside and saved Ron. He would have saved Hermione too but he knew Dumbledore wouldn't allow anyone to die so he just swam to the top and finished first thanks to the webbed hands and feet and gills. Gillyweed was disgusting but awesome. He wouldn't mind trying it when he wasn't trying to save someone's life.

He unfortunately had dreams that were making him have trouble sleeping again and left him with nightmares. He didn't tell anyone though because he didn't want to worry anyone.

The final task came and he along with Cedric were angry at what they did to the Quidditch pitch. It was just wrong.

Remus and Sirius, as Padfoot, came to the third task since that was the official time for family to come. Harry was so happy that Remus and Sirius came. He had about an hour to spend with them before they got started and Harry couldn't help voicing his concerns. "Guys," he said when they got into the Room of Requirement – a room Harry didn't even know existed until then. "I'm scared."

"About what?" Sirius asked after he changed back.

"Well, remember the whole point for me being in the tournament. I'm pretty sure it wasn't to get me killed or anything. I'm just worried something will happen. My gut is telling me something will happen and my gut has never been wrong."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before holding him between them. "The only thing we can tell you Harry is to keep an eye open."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around Remus since he was in front of him. _'Keep my eyes open. I hope it helps.'_

* * *

He really wanted this to end now. He just wanted to be done with it so he could take a bath, clean his scrapes and scratches, and spend time with Remus and Sirius before they left. He heard screaming and ran to see Viktor cursing Cedric. He quickly knocked him out and helped Cedric up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said and looked down at Krum. "Never thought he'd do something like that."

"It's for glory. People would do anything for it."

Cedric looked down at Krum. "Hmm. Well, let's go and get this crap over with. I want a bath."

Harry chuckled. "I was thinking the same thing."

After sending up red flares for someone to come and get Krum, they headed off in the same direction and came up to the cup.

"Take it," Cedric said. "If it wasn't for you I'd still be getting cursed from Krum or passed out."

"I don't want it," Harry said as he stared at the cup. The way it just sat there.

"…Together?" he asked and looked down at him

Harry looked back up at Cedric and suddenly didn't know if he wanted Cedric touching the thing. However, he didn't want to sound like some selfish prick telling him to not touch it. So, slowly, he went forward and really hoped his gut was wrong this time.

'_No luck,' _he thought as he felt the pull at his navel that said the cup was a portkey.

"I don't understand," Cedric said looking around. "Is this another part of the task?"

Harry slowly shook his head as he started to recognize the cemetery from his dreams. "No. Get the cup!"

"What?"

"Get the cup!"

He felt his scar flare in pain but he stayed strong to make sure Cedric got out of here. "Get out of here Cedric."

"What? No. You're coming."

He saw Peter come out holding something and quickly said, "Get help," before turning around, pointing his wand at Cedric, and saying the words to activate a portkey. He watched Cedric disappear right when he heard, "Kill the spare!" and a flash of green.

* * *

Remus was practically fidgeting in his seat as he waited to hear about Harry. So far Fleur had been retrieved and followed by Krum though he looked really confused when he woke up. He was absently petting Sirius' head since he could tell Sirius too was anxious. They couldn't get Harry's worry out of their head.

Just then someone dropped onto the ground and they saw it was Cedric clutching the cup. The crowd went wild but Remus looked up in the sky. Dumbledore sent up the signal to show that someone had gotten the cup and Harry was supposed to send up his red flares in return so they could get him. But there weren't any flares.

"Something's wrong," he whispered and he looked down at Cedric to see he was trying to get through looking frantic. Putting his wand to his throat he shouted, "QUIET!"

Everyone froze and Cedric took that as his chance. "Harry's in danger!" he screamed and all the adults ran at him, Remus and Sirius not being an exception. While Cedric told them what had happened Severus hissed and clutched his arm.

"Merlin, he's back," he whispered with wide eyes to Dumbledore.

It took a few minutes for the adults to gather and grab the portkey before activating it.

The scene they came to almost stopped Remus' heart. Harry was under the cruciatus curse from Voldemort as a very large Death Eater circle laughed. The others saw them and everyone was frozen for a few seconds before Dumbledore yelled the first stunner and a battle began. Sirius turned human again and joined, mainly going for Peter before he could turn into a rat. Dumbledore went for Voldemort while others went for the other Death Eaters. Remus' goal was getting to Harry.

He finally reached Harry and held him. "Harry?"

"I'm okay," he whispered. "Help me up."

Remus didn't want to but they couldn't exactly just sit there like that with the battle going on around them. He helped Harry get up and wrinkled his nose as the scents of fear, sweat, and blood filled his nose. He pushed Harry down when he saw a curse flying their way and sent one back.

"THIS ISN'T OVER POTTER!" was screamed from a short distance away and they turned to see Voldemort disappear, his followers following.

Aurors and teachers gathered up the stunned Death Eaters, Peter being one of them, and Dumbledore made his way over to them along with an Auror by the name of Kingsley. "Harry, my boy, what happened?" he asked.

Remus kept his arm around Harry as he told them what happened and his arm unconsciously tightened around Harry as he told them about him being tied down to Voldemort's father's tombstone and watching Voldemort come back.

'**Remus, catch him,' **he heard Moony say and he quickly caught Harry when his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out. "Harry?" he called worried as he held him in his arms bridal style.

"Get him back to Hogwarts Remus," Dumbledore said. "And use the portkey so you'll get inside the wards. I have a few for us here."

Remus didn't waste any time. He accio'd the cup and portkeyed them right to where Cedric had landed earlier. Silence greeted them as the crowd looked at the unconscious, dirty, and bloody form of Harry.

"Harry!"

Remus looked up to see Hermione and Ron making their way through the crowd along with Madam Pomfrey trying to.

"Is he alright?" Ron asked.

Remus couldn't answer. He just closed his eyes and lowered his nose to Harry's hair and smelled him. He could smell the sweat and blood, but he could smell his original scent under all of that. He focused on Harry and just listened to his heartbeat and breathing.

"What happened?" he heard.

"Wait for Dumbledore," was his reply. He was busy.

"I asked you what happened." Remus placed the voice as Fudge's.

"And I said wait for Dumbledore."

"Werewolf! I demand you tell me what happened!"

Remus' eyes snapped open and he glared at the man in front of him. He watched in silent glee as the man involuntarily stepped back, then he turned his attention to the mediwitch who finally finished scanning Harry. "Where to?"

"To the Champion's tent," she said and led the way.

* * *

Harry felt himself coming back into consciousness and cracked his eyes open to the sight of the all too familiar white walls of the Hospital Wing. He wondered if he was in his usual bed. He wouldn't be surprised if he was. Madam Pomfrey has already threaten to officially mark his usual bed his with all the times he's been to the Hospital Wing. He looked to the side and saw Hermione and Ron whispering one his left side and to his right were Remus and…Sirius?

Was the man crazy! He was a wanted man! He couldn't be here in his human form.

He looked back to Remus to see if the man was going to tell his friend off but instead he was pinned down by two amber eyes. "Harry?" He felt his hand being grabbed and sandwiched between two larger hands.

"Hmm."

"Prongslet, how you feeling?"

Harry was momentarily frozen as a flash of a memory came to him. He was sitting on the floor, his block toys floating around him while he played with the stuffed wolf and Sirius lied on the floor with him and played with the black dog. And he kept addressing him as 'Prongslet'.

"Prongslet?" he whispered as he tried to sit up. Remus quickly stood up to help him and Harry smiled up at him, Remus smiling softly back.

"That's what we called you when you were little. But how are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said as he put on the glasses that Remus passed to him and took a sip of the water that Remus also passed to him. He looked at Sirius after thanking Remus with a smile. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Sirius frowned. "You were hurt."

"No. As you," he clarified.

"Oh!" He beamed. "Even though we couldn't get all the Death Eaters and kill Voldemort, we were able to get a number of the Death Eaters. Peter being one of them. I've been cleared of all charges and all that jazz."

Harry beamed back and leaned forward to hug him. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Prongslet. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said again. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days," Ron said. "Dumbledore came back to tell what happened and of course that idiot Minster didn't believe him. Thought he was making things up to cause trouble but then the teachers and Aurors said it was true. So for the past few days trials have been going on for the caught Death Eaters and the public's been told that Voldemort's come back."

Harry nodded and looked down, pausing when he saw that Remus had sandwiched his hand between his again. "Harry?"

"Hmm." He looked back up to face Hermione. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. How are the other Champions?"

The others looked at each other before answering him. "They're fine. Turns out Krum was put under the Imperious by Barty Jr., who was Polyjuiced as Moody. Anyway, Krum attacked Fleur but she's fine. He also attacked Cedric, which was what you came up on. So Krum is fine, just a little confused. Cedric, he's a bit shaken after everything but I think he'll be okay. The kid's strong." Sirius looked at Harry and Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Well, he knows how you never wanted to be in the tournament and we've tried talking him out of it, but he wants to split the glory and winnings with you."

"Absolutely not!" he immediately said.

Hermione nodded. "We told him, but he's stubborn. Almost as much as a Gryffindor," she said with a smile and it got Harry to chuckle.

"Guess I'll have to talk to him later."

"Can you guys excuse us?" Remus asked everyone.

Harry frowned while the others just nodded and said that they'd see him later. Sirius gave him a hug before saying he was going to go tell Dumbledore he was awake before he left.

"Remus? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question Harry," he said.

Harry looked away. "I'm fine. So are you-"

"Harry stop!"

He jumped at being snapped at by Remus and stared. "What?"

"You keep saying you're fine and then ask a question to put the attention elsewhere. I want to know how you are. When I arrived, you were…" Harry looked at how Remus didn't seem to want to finish the statement but he pushed on. "Voldemort had you under the cruciatus. I didn't think you'd get up."

Harry stared at Remus and really wanted to run his fingers through his hair so he could comfort him. He wanted to lean over and press his lips to the man's. Most of all…he didn't want to think about what he had been through, but he knew Remus cared about how he was and he couldn't deny Remus anything. Plus, he knew what it was like to hold something in, it slowly ripping you apart, and Harry really didn't want that to happen to him.

He took a deep breath and it seemed to have broken his wall. He burst into tears and instantly felt the bed dip beside him and arms wrap around him. He turned into the chest and let everything he was feeling out. Remus just held him and whispered into his ear - he had no idea what he was saying - and ran his fingers through his hair as he rocked him. Harry just soaked up Remus' warmth and comfort and inhaled his scent as he felt his tears begin to dry.

"I was so scared," he whispered. "I thought I was going to die."

Remus' arms tightened around him and Harry smiled at the thought that Remus didn't like that idea as much as he hated the idea of dying.

"But I knew someone was going to come."

'_I knew you were coming.'_

"So I just held on for as long as I could." He was quiet for a while as his fingers rubbed against Remus' chest. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what Harry?"

"I'm sorry I didn't grab the cup with Cedric. I don't even know why I had stayed. I just had to make sure Cedric got away."

He felt lips on the top of his head as Remus gave him a small kiss before he rubbed his back. "It's okay Harry. That was very brave and although I wished you hadn't experience that, you let it be known that Voldemort hasn't been gone this whole time; that he's back. Now the public know to be on alert and the Ministry is working on making sure the public is safe."

Harry nodded. He just stayed silent and continued to lean on Remus. That is until Madam Pomfrey came in to check on him and Dumbledore came to ask how he was and for yet again another account of the event.

* * *

In the end Harry couldn't get Cedric to not split the glory and winnings because what Hermione and Ron didn't tell him was that Cedric had already announced it while he was unconscious. Harry didn't want the winnings, so when the train reached the platform nine and three quarters he secretly passed Fred and George the money. It wasn't much, but it could get them started on that joke shop they have wanted to open. He had never been hugged so tight.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked. I know Harry's blow up at Dumbledore was...maybe a bit dramatic but I couldn't help it. After reading the book and watching the movie again, and how my mood was today, I sort of put my frustration through Harry at Dumbledore. Sorry. Anyway, hoped you liked. Let me know.**

**And thank you to everyone who's already alerted, favorited, and the few who have reviewed so far. THANKS! :)**


	3. Fifth Year

CHAPTER 3

_**Fifth year…**_

Again, he couldn't go live with Sirius. Even more now with Voldemort back. And the summer was worse than before because his friends hadn't written him about anything, neither have Sirius or Remus. They sent letter, at least once a week except for Remus which was every other day. But their letters were vague, they stayed away from any news in the wizarding world. He felt left out.

Harry was making his way back to the Dursleys when he ran into Dudley. _'Wonder what little kid he and his gang recently tried to torment.'_

Of course, Dudley being Dudley, he tried to start something. Harry just stood there and listened to his taunts but held up his hand when he felt their surroundings go still. They looked around and Harry cursed when he felt the temperature drop about thirty degrees in two seconds, ice start to cover all surfaces and their breath start to fog.

"Harry?" Dudley whispered and Harry has never heard him sound so scared and that's saying something when he almost wet himself when Hagrid came to get him from that shack they stayed in to get away from the letters from Hogwarts.

"Dudley, you have to run." Dudley didn't move. He was frozen still when the two floating forms of Dementors was seen. "Run!"

They took off running but weren't fast enough. They collapsed as the Dementors came upon them and Harry turned to see one sucking at Dudley. He needed to do something. Coming up with a happy memory - the first time he saw Remus on the train - he pointed his wand and cried, "Expecto Patronum!" A large Patronus burst from the tip of his wand, pushing the Dementors away, and Harry immediately crawled to Dudley.

"Dudley." His cousin just laid there shaking. Standing up, he helped Dudley stand and started heading to the Dursleys, running into Mrs. Figg on the way.

He pushed the door open and carried Dudley to the living room where his aunt and uncle were. "Dudley!" Aunt Petunia cried and jumped up to come to them. Harry walked him to the couch and pushed him down.

"Do we have chocolate?" Harry asked trying to catch his breath a bit. He may be fit from Quidditch but he hadn't eaten much this summer since he hadn't "earned" it. Not to mention his cousin was quite large.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled and grabbed him, spinning him around to face him. "What did you do to my son boy?"

"I saved him so you should be thanking me. Now I know you of all people have chocolate so where is some?" Vernon's face turned all kinds of shades but Harry ignored him and turned to his aunt because she would do anything for her son, even listen to the "freak's" advice. He softened his voice. "He needs chocolate. It'll help."

She nodded. "There's some in the back of the top shelf in the cabinet on the right of the sink." Nodding, he went into the kitchen to get it but stopped when he found a letter on the table waiting for him. Frowning, he read it and felt his breath hitch as he read how he's been expelled for using magic outside of school. Feeling numb, he stuffed it in his pocket and went to get the chocolate for his cousin. Getting it, he turned back around and found another letter, stating that he wasn't expelled but was going to get a trial.

He stuffed it in his pocket with the other letter and walked back to the living room. He shook Dudley awake and waved the chocolate in his face when he just stared up at the ceiling blankly. "Come on Dudley. You need to eat the chocolate. It'll make you feel better. Trust me, I know."

His cousin looked at him before slowly taking the chocolate and eating it. It may be the first time he's ever seen Dudley eat something slowly.

"What happened?" Petunia asked as she watched her son.

"Dementors," he simply said.

He watched his aunt frown. "I remember my sister saying something about them. But she said that they guarded the wizarding prison. What were they doing here?"

_'That's a good question. What were they doing here?' _Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

He knew they weren't going to ask anymore questions at the moment since they were focused on Dudley so he slipped out of the room and went to his room, reading the letters over. He was happy that he was at least getting a trial to defend himself but he knew it had something to do with him being Harry Potter and most likely Dumbledore. What he was upset about though was what happened to other students who has to use magic and gets expelled for it without a trial to defend themselves. The Ministry really needed to work on that law.

* * *

A few hours later Harry heard the doorbell and his uncle answer it. Harry knew he was to not make his presence known just in case it was someone from the neighborhood. Everyone in the neighborhood thought he was a troubled kid, thanks to his relatives, so he was to stay away from them.

"Boy! Get down here!"

Frowning, he exited his room and headed downstairs to see the real Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt at the door. "Yes?"

"We're here to take you to Black's home for the rest of the summer, Potter," Moody said and Harry found it fascinating to see that the real Moody wasn't that different from the fake one. The only difference was that the real Moody was a bit more paranoid. "Go pack your things."

Not about to argue with that, he ran back upstairs and quickly packed his things and grabbed his more personal things that he kept hidden in the floorboard under his bed. Packing those also, he dragged his trunk behind him and headed out. "Wait!"

Harry turned to see his aunt make her way down the hall and towards him. He froze when she hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered before pulling back and patting his shoulder before going back to the kitchen.

A bit dazed and confused, he turned around; ignoring the look his uncle was giving him, and left. He and the three Aurors walked a bit. "That was weird," he muttered while shaking his head. He turned to Moody. "So how are we getting there?"

"Flying."

"Hell yes," he whispered. He hasn't flown a broom in over a year and he needed to feel the adrenaline of flying. He pulled his Firebolt out of his trunk quickly and let Moody send his trunk to wherever they were headed.

"Now Potter," Moody said while Tonks and Shacklebolt just kept looking around, staying alert. "Stay in formation and we won't have problems. If anything happens, you stay with me. Got it?"

Harry nodded. "Got it."

He mounted the broom and waited for them to get going. His heart was raising and he felt giddy as he waited. He couldn't wait.

"Let's go."

He took off into the air and had to remind himself not to go at the full speed so that they others could keep up. He couldn't wait until he got to school so he could get to the Quidditch Pitch and do a few full laps at top speed.

They flew through the air, the wind plowing in his face, the scenery just flying by. He's missed this. Too soon for his taste they reached a street and landed in front of a row of houses. He looked around and Kingsley passed him a piece of paper. "Read this."

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

As soon as he read the piece of paper it burst into flames and a house started to push itself between the others. "Whoa," he whispered as the house finished pushing forward and a bright red door was his greeting.

"Let's go Potter."

They entered into the house and Harry was surprised at how dark and gloomy it was. It was the total opposite of Sirius. Harry started looking around as the others left.

"FILTH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! CONSORTING WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! HO-"

Harry jumped at the sound of the portrait's screams. "Shut it hag," Moody grumbled as he closed the curtains over her.

Harry just shook off whatever the hell just happened and after instructions to head upstairs by Mrs. Weasley, started walking upstairs. It was rather disgusting. Dust, cobwebs, and elf heads everywhere. _'How did Sirius live here?' _he asked himself. _'How can anyone?'_ He walked around until he went to the room Mrs. Weasley instructed. Slowly opening the door, he suddenly had a missile the shape of his best friend Hermione launched at him.

"Harry!"

"Hermione," he gasped as the air got knocked out of him.

"Geez Hermione," his other best friend Ron said from further in the room. "Let him breathe."

"Sorry," she said as she started to let him go. "We heard about the Dementor attack," she said.

He nodded. "I'm not even going to ask how when it was only a few hours ago." He walked further into the room to look around. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"We got here just a few hours ago actually," Ron said as he sat on one of the beds. "Dumbledore came to tell us what happened and collected us so that the same didn't happen to us."

Harry nodded.

"We also heard about the hearing. I read up about it, they just can't expel you," Hermione said.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he thought about how unfair it was. He was happy that he got a trial, no doubt about it, but he only got one because of who he was. What happened to those who had to use magic in an emergency like him? They got expelled without defending themselves, at least if they were muggleborn or halfblood. "So…what is this place?"

"Headquarters," Ron said.

When Harry looked at him to continue, Hermione picked up. "For the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore found it back when they first fought You-Know-Who."

Suddenly feeling upset over how his summer went, he turned to them. "You couldn't put this in a letter I suppose?" At the look they passed, he felt his anger rise. "You went a whole summer without a scrap of news. Why?"

"We wanted to write you. Really we did," Ron said and looked highly uncomfortable as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you." Hermione didn't seem to like it.

"Dumbledore?" he asked. "Why didn't he want you to tell me? Why keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I mean," he humorlessly laughed, "I'm the one who saw Voldemort come back. I'm the one who fought him."

Suddenly two pops of apparition came from behind him but he barely jumped. Ever since the incident at the graveyard he's had a way of knowing who someone is and if they're dangerous without even seeing them. It was quite odd but he didn't really question it since it helped him stop himself from attacking friends when they decide to sneak up on him.

"Well hello Mr. Potter," the twins said together.

"Hello," he said back and smiled back at them.

Fred smiled. "Fancy seeing you here-"

"-almost expected you to be half dead," George finished.

Harry snorted.

"Anyway, if you're all done shouting," George said and Fred finished.

"Would you like to hear something a little more interesting?"

A minute later they were all gathered at the railing and Fred was lowering an extendable ear on a string while George held the other.

_"If anyone has a right to know then its Harry,"_ they heard Sirius say.

George messed with the ear before finally letting them all hear it.

Mrs. Weasley protested, _"But he's not an adult either. He's not James Sirius."_

_"He's not your son."_

_"He's as good as. Who else has he got?"_

_'Remus,'_ Harry mentally supplied, and said a quick hello to Ginny when she joined them.

Sirius quickly said, _"He's got me."_

_"How touching, a paternal black. Maybe Potter will grow up to be a felon. Just like his godfather."_

_"Stay out of this Snivellus."_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew about Sirius being a spy, and that he had to act a certain way to not raise suspicion. What Harry was wondering was if what was just said was his spy role, or just his normal self. After all, even though he had to act like a git, he still was one sometimes. He had a quick tongue and wicked mind and personality. But even with that, he still trusted the man with his life, still trusted him to be there if anything happened to him and his friends like he's been there since first year.

"Snape's in the Order?" he asked.

Ron smirked. "Git."

_"Meow."_

They all looked down while George quickly pointed at Fred to pull the ear up. "Crookshanks," Hermione hissed, "leave it alone."

Ron was muttering, "Stupid cat." He and Crookshanks still hated each other. Harry watched as the ginger cat pulled and yanked on the ear until finally snapping it off and walking away with it in his mouth. Ron looked to Hermione. "Hermione, I hate your cat."

Hermione sighed before calling, "Bad Crookshanks."

Harry snorted but covered it with a cough at Hermione, Fred, and George's look. "Sorry," he muttered while patting his chest, "bad cough." He smiled innocently when Hermione's lips twitched. "I'm going to go down for Sirius."

"Kay." "Sure," they said before they went back into the room.

He headed back downstairs and waited as the door opened and the people from the meeting left the room. Most people just nodded at him while others wished him luck on his hearing. _'How the hell does everyone know about my hearing?'_

But he didn't dwell on that.

"Harry Potter."

He turned and saw Sirius in the doorway with Remus standing a bit behind him, leaning against the doorframe and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Sirius," he said and came to give him a huge hug. Sirius chuckled in his ear as he wrapped his arms around him in return before he rocked them. After a while Sirius released him and held him away to look at him.

"You're looking good Harry."

"Thank you," he said smiling and his eyes moved to the man behind him. "Hello Remus," he said, his eyes locked onto those two amber orbs.

Remus smiled in return and Harry was quite glad Sirius still had his hands on his upper arms or he would have melted onto the floor in a pile of goo. "Hello Harry." Merlin, that smooth velvety sound. Dangerous. Dangerous man.

Harry, still staring into Remus' eyes, moved from Sirius to Remus, wrapping his arms around his neck. He felt Remus' arms come around his waist and they held onto each other. Remus rocked them just as Sirius had down before but Harry was more focused on the skin that was in front of him. Remus neck was bare, it was just right there. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and inhaling the man's woodsy, musky scent, his lips just barely brushing against the skin. He felt Remus' arms tighten around him even more.

Reluctantly, they let go of each other. "How are you Harry?" he asked.

"Besides almost having my soul sucked out of me a few hours ago, I'm fine."

'_Now that I'm with you,' _he added silently.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said breaking into the silence, Remus and Harry still staring at one another, "why don't we start dinner Molly?"

"Oh, of course. We'll be eating in the kitchen," she said. "Children! Come down for dinner!" Suddenly the pops of apparition could be heard and her shout of surprise. "Just because you can use magic does not mean you have to whip out your wands for everything!"

Harry chuckled as he watched Molly chase Fred and George into the kitchen before turning back to Remus to see him smiling. He locked his knees to make sure he didn't collapse. "You okay Harry?" Remus asked with a frown.

He absently nodded before, without thinking, he grabbed Remus' hand. They both inwardly jumped at the shock that went through them as their hands touched, but kept their faces blank of what they just felt. Harry instead led them to the kitchen where everyone was gathering before reluctantly letting go of his hand and sitting down beside Sirius while Remus sat across from him, on the other side of Sirius.

* * *

Remus ran his fingers over the hand that Harry had held earlier. He could still feel the younger man's warm hand in his; could still feel that shock that went through him. It had made his heart race and gave him a nice little buzz to his head. Making him feel a bit like he had been drinking some Firewhisky. Not to mention how his blood had started racing when he had held Harry in his arms and heard Harry lowly take a deep breath. Almost as if he was smelling him. But it was the way he had felt the brush of Harry's lips against his neck. He could still feel that patch of skin tingling from the almost nonexistent touch of Harry's lips. He felt like what he was feeling was important but for the life of him couldn't figure out why. So he stored it away for later.

Harry's certainly grown from the last time he had seen him. He had grown a bit taller, broader in the shoulders a bit but slimmer. His most noticeable change was his face though. Not only was his hair cut from the mop of hair he had before, but his face had matured. There were more angles and no baby fat. It got Remus' arousal going just looking at him. What he wouldn't do to see Harry's new body.

"We think Voldemort is building up his army again," Sirius said and Remus turned his attention back to the discussion. "He's been recruiting heavily."

"And not just witches and wizards," Remus added. "Dementors, Giants, Werewolves," he softly added. "All manners of dark creatures."

"We've been trying to do the same," Sirius continued.

"Trying?" Harry asked.

"The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold dear," Remus said and he saw out of the corner of his eye Sirius look away and lower his head for a few seconds before lifting it. He knew his dear friend was thinking about how abruptly their pack had been destroyed. All gone and destroyed in one night. Thankfully, the three left have found each other and were together again. "Fear makes people do things, but it also makes them not. Many people are willing to let others fight while they stand aside."

_'Like how the wizarding world stands aside and lets you fight and deal with Voldemort.'_

He and Moony silently growled at the silent words.

Sirius looked at Harry and Remus didn't like that look. "But gathering followers isn't all he's interested in."

His heart raced as fear started to enter him. Moony wasn't happy as well.

Moody cleared his throat from behind Sirius but his long time friend ignored him and continued. "We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius," Moody said and Remus could only just watch the happenings. He was frozen. He wanted to tell Sirius to shut the hell up but his mouth was momentarily not connecting with his brain.

"Something he didn't have last time."

Remus watched Harry glance at him and he could see his brain working. "You mean like a weapon?" he asked.

Sirius opened his mouth but luckily Molly cut him off. "No! Absolutely not." Remus' head fell down in relief. "He's just a boy. You tell him and you might as well induct him into the Order."

"Good! I want to join!" Harry said and Remus' head snapped up to look at him. "If Voldemort's building an army then I want to fight."

Remus looked at Harry and then at Sirius who leaned back with his hands gesturing to Harry that clearly meant, "See. He wants to know and join." And then he winked at Harry.

What the hell was Sirius thinking? Encouraging Harry to join. And what the hell was Harry thinking?

* * *

Later that night, Harry couldn't sleep. His dreams…he didn't want them. Ron's snores weren't helping, and neither was the heat.

Getting up, he headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and to just give him something to do. He headed down and almost went into the kitchen but paused when he looked off down the hallway to his side and saw a light coming from under a door. Deciding to see who else was up, he went to the door and peaked into what was a library and Remus was sitting on one of the couches in front of the fireplace, which wasn't lit since it was summer, reading a book.

"Remus?"

He watched Remus jump and look up to see him. "Harry, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said as he walked into the room, looking around, before he sat down beside Remus.

"Couldn't sleep so I figured I'd read a bit," Remus said as he closed the book and set it aside. "Now what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep either." Harry turned to lean back into the corner of the couch so he could comfortably sit and face Remus. He gave a small smile when Remus raised an eyebrow in question. "A lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Just what was discussed at dinner." _'And about you,' _he silently added.

He was surprised when Remus suddenly looked pissed off and…at him. "Remus?" he whispered as he reached for him but he leaned back from Harry, folding his arms. He tried not to be hurt by Remus' refusal of his touch but he couldn't stop it. It really hurt. More than he thought. It must have shown because Remus relaxed again and grabbed his hand, but still looked pissed. "What's wrong?"

"You are Harry. You are only fifteen, yet you're talking about joining the Order and fighting Voldemort."

Harry frowned. "Of course I am. You didn't think I'd sit by and not fight did you?"

"Yes."

Harry snatched his hand up and stood up. "How can you think I'd want to sit by and do nothing?" he asked glaring.

Remus just glared back. "I knew you wouldn't want to, but I expect it."

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked. "You expect it?"

"Yes," he simply said.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times but he couldn't find any words to say. He was so shocked that Remus thought that he could command Harry to do anything. Most of all something like fighting. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Fuck you!"

He watched Remus' eyes turn golden before back to amber and back again. His eyes flickered back and forth so fast until they just stayed mixed together. Remus softly growled and stood up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Fuck! You! Who do you think you are telling me you expect me to just sit by?"

"I'm someone who cares for you safety!"

"I don't need someone protecting me!"

"I beg to differ!"

Harry felt like ripping his hair out. _'Ugh! The man is infuriating!'_

"I'm fighting Remus."

"Over my dead body, cub," he growled.

Harry almost took a step back from Remus – or was it Moony he was talking to? – but he didn't because he knew no matter what, Remus nor Moony would ever hurt him. "Then where would you like to be buried?" he asked with a smirk.

"Watch it cub," he growled so low Harry almost didn't hear him. "You're not joining. You're too young."

"I'm not too young for Voldemort to come after me," he snapped back.

"Merlin Harry," he growled as he began to pace. Harry's never seen the man so upset before. "Do you really think Dumbledore's going to let you join in the first place? Not only are you too young, you are Harry Potter!"

"Then he'll make an exception won't he?"

Remus growled so loud this time Harry did step back. "You are so goddamn stubborn!" Harry didn't say anything because Remus continued. "He's the head of the Order and there is no way he'd make an exception for even you Harry! He's not going to put you in even more danger than you already are! And even if he did think it was a good idea, I won't let him."

"There you go again," he said. "I'm fighting if I join the Order or not Remus. Get that through that thick skull of yours."

He started for the door but when he was a few steps away he felt a hand grab him and turn him around. "No you're not!"

"I've told you before Remus, danger finds me! I even told you about all my previous years! Why do you even care so much?" he asked.

Harry immediately regretted asking the question at Remus' face. He looked so shocked and hurt, like he had been slapped. "How can you even ask me that?" Remus asked. "You're the cub of what's left of my pack and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You can't guarantee that," he said as he stepped up to Remus. He was touched that Remus cared so much about him but he was infuriated that he thought he could control him. Even worse was how Remus was almost promising that he was going to make sure Harry never was put in danger which they both knew would happen. There was no way Remus could stop it and Harry didn't want him promising anything that he couldn't keep. "I have been fighting since I was eleven. I've fought Voldemort more times than I care to count and once is more than I wanted. The bastard has been after me since I was one. He's going to keep coming after me until he or I are dead! What makes you think you can protect me? Huh? Answer me that Moony!"

He had been getting closer and closer to Remus as he ranted and his glare never weakened. Neither did Remus'.

"I will!" he screamed.

Harry punched his chest but they both didn't acknowledge the fact that it was really weak. "Don't say that! Don't make promises like that when it'll only be broken!"

They stared at each other. Their chests were rising up and down quickly as they panted, their breath brushing the other's face. Their eyes were locked; Remus' a mixture of his own and Moony's while Harry's Avada Kedavra green eyes seemed to glow. Harry's green eyes flicked to Remus' lips on their own accord and Remus' didn't miss it. He growled and Harry was suddenly crushed in Remus' arms as his lips crushed down on his. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and felt himself getting backed up until his back hit the door.

Remus didn't waste any time to push his tongue past Harry's lips and Harry didn't stop him. He opened his mouth for Remus and sucked on his tongue, feeling Remus' growl vibrate against his chest when Harry bit his bottom lip.

The kiss was nothing like he had imagined their first kiss to be. It was angry, brutal in a way, desperate like they never wanted to let go of each other, and passionate. But it wasn't any less delicious than he imagined. Remus' scent and taste assaulted him like nothing before and he couldn't get enough.

Without warning, Remus pulled away, breathing heavy, though he weakly chuckled when Harry whined. He tried to pull Remus back to him, but Remus only rested his forehead against his. "Harry," he whispered.

Harry whimpered, he wanted Remus' lips back on his. "Remus."

"Harry," he sighed, "we have to stop."

He pouted, and was not ashamed of it. He really wanted Remus' lips. "Why?"

Remus chuckled and pressed a swift kiss to Harry's lips before pulling back. "We have to. You're only fifteen."

"So."

His smile was strained before leading them back to the couch. "Harry, you're young. I just want you to be sure of what you want."

Harry pouted again, and was sad that Remus stopped, but he understood. He was young. He also knew what Remus wasn't saying. Remus wanted him to be sure that Remus was what Harry wanted, and Harry was sure. He's known since his third year. However, he didn't think Remus would believe him. So he just nodded.

"Remus?"

"Yes."

"I know you don't want it to happen, but I will fight. It's inevitable."

Remus sighed and pulled Harry into his side, his arms around him. "I know," he said and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"So you can't promise that nothing will happen to me." When Remus didn't say anything Harry went on. "Just be there for me like you've been."

"I promise," he whispered into Harry's ear and Harry smiled before falling asleep against Remus, inhaling his scent.

* * *

Sirius was shocked. Well, he wasn't really sure if that covered how he felt.

He had been sleeping when he snapped awake at a noise from the hallway. Sirius used to sleep like the dead in his teens, but twelve years in Azkaban and two years on the run knocked that out of him. He always was alert, especially when he had been on the run; waking up at any sound so that he was ready to make a run for it if the noise was from something that was dangerous to him. Getting up to check it out, he cracked open the door to see Harry heading downstairs.

Wanting to make sure Harry was alright, he headed back to his room to put on a pair of sweats - he slept in the nude and didn't want to frighten his godson by showing up naked - and then headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen to find it empty and wondered where Harry was until he heard voices coming from the library. Cracking the door open a bit when he reached it, he saw Harry and Remus sitting on the couch, facing each other. They looked relaxed and enjoying talking to each other until Remus' posture became hard while Harry looked nervous.

He watched Remus relax a bit but still look angry and quickly caught onto what the conversation was about. Remus didn't want Harry fighting and Harry did. Well didn't want to but had to. Sirius agreed with Remus about the whole thing but he also knew there was no stopping his godson and that no matter what the fights would find Harry somehow. So he figured it'd be better for him to join the Order and learn to fight better so he was more prepared to fight and defend himself whenever the time came.

"Fuck you!"

Harry's yell cut into his thoughts and he was shocked and became nervous as he watched Remus and Moony battle for dominance until they became one. He knew he should probably step in and stop them, but he knew Remus and Moony would never hurt Harry. Plus, they needed to fight this out or it would be left unspoken and leave a huge hole between them until one day they just ended up fighting again.

He listened to them go back and forth before Harry started walking away and Remus turn him back around. Harry may not see it, but from where Sirius was, he could see the fear in Remus' eyes as Harry talked about Voldemort being after him since he was one and asking how Remus planned to protect him. Remus was scared for Harry but angry at the same time.

Sirius had thought about Remus' feelings for Harry since he discovered them but always brushed it aside as just a fancy. But seeing Remus' emotions like he was, he didn't think it was. His feelings for Harry were strong, even Sirius could see that and he wasn't the most observant of people.

Then…they kissed.

Remus. Kissed. Harry.

_'What the fuck!'_

The door snapped shut on his face when Remus backed Harry to the door and with his hearing heightened a little because of his animagus form, he could hear they were going at it hot and heavy in there.

For a while he was frozen in shock, but he snapped out of it when he heard Remus say Harry's name and how they had to stop.

A few seconds later he was finally able to move and he cracked open the door to see Remus and Harry on the couch, snuggled together. He watched them for a few seconds after they both fell asleep before he dimmed the lights and closed the door again.

He really needed to think.

* * *

The days passed like nothing happened. Harry and Remus talked like they normal did and no one was the wiser about what had happened in the library. Of course they had no idea about Sirius. The days passed with them doing as they wished before they went to bed where everything was different. After everyone was asleep, they would meet in the library together. They didn't have a repeat of that night though. There was no fighting, no desperate kissing which meant no coming together. They talked; discussing whatever came to them like past experiences, school, and even sometimes the war. There were times where they just sat and enjoyed each other's company in silence. And every time they went back to bed they separated with a hug.

Harry's dreams became frequent, he was almost afraid to go to sleep. His emotions were all over the place some days, going from one extreme to the other. He felt angry all the time. But he never told anyone about them.

His hearing came and went uneventfully. He was let go and not expelled from Hogwarts on the fact that he had used his magic in self defense. There were of course some people judging that thought he was lying - this toad of a woman who wore bright pink - but after Dumbledore suggested he show his memory that shut them up. Especially after they saw how close Harry and his cousin had come to getting their soul completely sucked out of them.

There was a special dinner that night to celebrate the fact that Harry wasn't expelled but it was also just a way to get everyone's spirits up since it had slowly lowered with the war going on.

School came too fast in Harry's opinion and Harry and Remus were almost inseparable. During the day they discussed Defense and History. It was actually fascinating to talk about it since it wasn't about goblins. Remus even shared his secret with Harry about how he's been writing History and Defense books under a famous penname. Of course, Sirius joined them during most of the day since Harry also wanted to get closer to his godfather. Their nights continued in mostly comfortable silence and them in each other's arms.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You all packed?" Hermione asked from the doorway.

"…Yeah," he sighed.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked as she came into the room to sit beside him.

"Just don't want to leave is all," he said, resting his head on her shoulder when she wrapped an arm around him.

He's always thought of Hermione as a sister, just as she thought of him as a brother. They both grew with no siblings, no friends, no one to talk to. Sure Hermione had her parents but talking with them was different from talking to a sibling. So when they became friends it had quickly morphed into a brother/sister relationship. She turned to him and he turned to her. It was so simple for them. Sometimes Ron didn't understand their relationship and how they could be so close without being into each other - even though he knew Harry was gay - but that was because he grew up with six siblings. He didn't understand what it was like to grow up alone and finally finding someone you could trust with everything you are and have.

"Is that all?" she asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"…"

"Harry?"

"I just don't want to leave. Sirius and…Remus are here."

"Ah."

He raised his head to look at her. "What does that mean?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Hermione."

"Nothing," she said grinning.

"That's it!" He pounced on her, held her down, and tickled her.

"Harry!" she yelled before she went into uncontrollable laughter. "S-Stop!"

"Nope!" He continued tickling her, making her laugh.

But suddenly, she flipped them over and started attacking him. "No," he squirmed but found Hermione stronger than he remembered. "No!" Her fingers attacked him and he started laughing, trying to fight her.

* * *

Remus walked upstairs to see what was taking Hermione and Harry so long when he heard the sound of loud laughter, and, "Do you give?" followed by, "Never!"

Wondering what the hell they were doing, he made his way to the door leading to Harry and Ron's bedroom, and cracked open the door to see Harry straddling Hermione and tickling her without mercy.

He leaned against the doorway and watched them with a smile as it's the first time he's seen this side of them. Oh, he noticed their sibling kind of relationship all the way back in their third year, but to actually see them like this, carefree and having fun, was refreshing.

"Remus!"

He jerked at his name suddenly being called and grunted when a male teen suddenly barreled into him.

"Sheesh, you'd think you hadn't seen him in a year," Hermione said but Remus saw her smirking as Harry clung to him.

"Remus, protect me from the evil Hermione."

"And what has the evil Hermione done?"

"She was planning to tickle me to death."

"Hey! You started it," she sniped back while crossing her arms. "It's only fair. If I go, you go with me."

"Remus, save me."

Chuckling, he wrapped Harry in his arms and slung him over his shoulder. "Do not fear my dear Harry, I will protect you from the evil tickling Hermione."

He smiled at Hermione before turning around and carrying Harry downstairs, Harry laughing and calling him his savior. Remus just about tripped when he felt Harry's hand smooth over his back and rest on his lower back, very close to his arse. The temptation to rub his own hand over Harry's arse that was right there for him to grab was strong, but he fought it.

They passed the kitchen where some people were hanging out and they paused to look on in surprise before they continued on to the sitting room where Sirius was.

Sirius looked up and smiled. "Had to drag him out?"

"No, I saved him from the evil tickling Hermione."

He heard Harry groan behind him and smirked as he realized what he did. He just gave Sirius some information that wouldn't be safe in his hands. And it was proven as a mischievous look came to his eyes.

"Really?" he drawled.

"Yes," Remus said as Harry said, "No."

Remus set Harry down as he was sure the shoulder in his stomach was getting a little uncomfortable.

Harry stared at him smiling as he slowly slid down Remus' body and finally touched the ground. The light and happiness in his eyes was beautiful and Remus found himself smiling back.

Then Harry blurted out, "I don't want to go."

Both Sirius and Remus frowned at Harry. "What?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Oh Harry," Remus sighed as he could see Harry's reluctance to head back to Hogwarts again. The school may be a home away from home, or the only place Harry considered home, but it was also a place that constantly put him in danger. "It'll be fine."

"You don't know that," he mumbled as he leaned against Remus' chest.

"He's got you there Moony," Sirius said and patted the cushion beside him for them to sit. "As long as you stay out of trouble. It shouldn't be too much."

Remus and Harry both looked at Sirius as if he had lost a few marbles. "Sirius," Remus said, "it's Harry."

"…True."

"Just _try_ to stay out of trouble," Remus corrected.

"I can do that." He got a thoughtful look looking back and forth between them. "If you two do something for me."

"Oh, a compromise Moony. What are your demands oh godson of mine?"

"You," he pointed to Sirius, "get this house fixed up. Don't let this house suck the life out of you after you finally got your freedom back."

Sirius looked surprised with the request before slowly nodding. Remus smiled as he too had wanted Sirius to fix the house.

Harry then turned to Remus. "Two things."

"Yes?"

"One, you help Sirius with the house when you can."

"Done." He would love nothing more than to help Sirius turn this place around. "Second?"

"Second, you fix yourself up."

Frozen, he glanced at Sirius to see him beaming, before looking back to Harry. "What?"

"You are a werewolf. Have you ever read a book on them?"

"Yes?"

"And did you never wonder why you look nothing like a werewolf? Moony looks like a starving, bolding wolfman in pain."

"He's right," Sirius added.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Accept Moony, he's not so bad if he didn't shred me to pieces that night on the full moon. He had the perfect opportunity to when I bared my neck to him, and he didn't."

Moony snarled in rage inside him at the thought of harming their cub. **'Never!'**

"You won't be in so much pain if you just accepted him. Just…try it, please." He grabbed Remus' hand and Remus looked down at their linked hands before looking back to Harry.

He couldn't deny Harry when he looked at him with such hope. "Okay."

The smile that lit Harry's face made it easier with the decision he made.

* * *

Harry immediately knew it was going to be a bad year. That toad bitch from his trial was there, sitting at the head table next to Snape and McGonagall. After Dumbledore introduced her, she interrupted him. "Ahem."

Dumbledore paused and all eyes shifted to the bright pink woman as no one interrupted the headmaster during his welcoming speech. Even Snape was looking at her as if she was stupid. The woman slowly stood up and walked around the table.

Harry leaned closer to Hermione who was beside him. "She was at my hearing, one of the ones who didn't believe me. She works for Fudge."

Hermione turned back to look at the woman and Harry could tell by her face that she immediately didn't trust the woman. Neither did Ron who had heard Harry as he sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." Harry glanced around to see that no one was smiling at her. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." She paused before continuing. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she nodded to Dumbledore who nodded back, "progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be…prohibited."

She giggled.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and they were looking back at him with the same expression. "Is she mad?"

Applause was low though there at Dumbledore's encouragement as he thanked her for her illuminated words.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked as Dumbledore continued with his speech.

Hermione answered, "It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry made it to the common room and felt eyes. They were everywhere. He finally looked and saw people watching him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face the room, looking at two of his roommates. "Dean. Seamus. Good holiday?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Better than Seamus' anyway."

Seamus slammed his book down and stood up. "Me Mum didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts this year."

"Why not?"

"Oh, let me see. Because of you. This war is starting and it all started the night you and Cedric went to the graveyard."

"And what?" he asked as he felt his anger begin to rise, his magic brimming the surface. "You think I just stood there and watched? Or better yet, that I helped him come back?"

"Well you were the only one there Harry," Seamus said. "Why didn't you do anything? Because of you I've lost a few family members."

"I'd like to see what you do as a fourth year when a grown wizard ties you to a tombstone and draws your blood, perform a ritual, and watch Voldemort rise from a cauldron Seamus. Tell me, what you would do as you're surrounded by a circle of Death Eaters laughing at you as Voldemort puts you under the Cruciatus over and over again." He didn't notice how a few objects began to rattle. "I want to know Seamus. You tell me what you'd do as a single fourth year against twenty or thirty grown wizards and a Dark Lord. Tell me!"

"Harry!"

He blinked at his name being cried and looked at Hermione who was standing in front of him, looking at him worried. His magic dimmed but his anger was still boiling.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he stood behind Hermione, standing between them and the rest of the Gryffindors.

Seamus pointed around the two and at Harry. "He's the cause of this war starting. He hasn't done anything to stop it."

"What have you done Seamus?" Ron demanded. "What have any of you done?"

He needed to get away. Harry ran up the stairs, and to his room. Ron followed, but he just needed air. He tried to get his tie off.

"You all right?"

"Fine," he said as he untied his tie and unbuttoned the first few of his shirt. The cloak had to come off. He felt trapped.

He ripped off the robe and threw it on his bed as Ron continued talking. "Seamus was bang out of order, mate. But he'll come through, you'll see."

"I said I'm fine, Ron," he snapped.

Ron looked at him. "Right. I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then."

Harry watched him go and sat on his bed once Ron was gone. He could still feel the anger, it was just waiting to rise and spill over.

_'What's happening to me?'_

* * *

Harry barely made it through Defense. Umbridge gave them beginner's books, something a first year, or younger, student would use. They weren't using magic in her class. It was like she was denying that a war was going on. She believed that children shouldn't need to learn defense as there were Aurors to protect them. And when Harry kindly pointed out that Aurors couldn't always get there on time, that they get there at least during the middle of the fight, what were they supposed to do then.

_"That's what adults are for."_

He had to bite his tongue so hard he could taste blood. Harry promised he would try to stay out of trouble, and his gut told him that if he uttered one more question—like _"And if the adults die or aren't there?"_ then he would have gotten into trouble.

And he wasn't going to break his promise made to Sirius and Remus.

* * *

_Dear Padfoot and Moony,_

_Hope both of you are alright and that everything's going well. Its cold here, winter is coming. I'm here in Hogwarts, with my friends, and I've never felt more lost, more alone. _

_I don't know what to do._

_HP_

* * *

Weeks went by and the loneliness increased. But it wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He didn't trust himself to be around people, he didn't trust this anger that seemed to always be waiting to erupt. No letters came back to him, no matter how many he sent. Seamus and a few other people who've lost family members and friends over the summer or getting letters about recent deaths were looking at him as if to say he was deliberately not doing anything.

What did they expect of his! He was only fifteen and in school.

"I think that's how he wants you to feel."

Harry looked to Luna as they watched and walked with the Thestrals. "Who?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If I were him, I'd want you to feel alone, because all by yourself, you're not much of a threat."

And like that, he felt something shift in him. The anger was still there, but the shift was as if he'd been in the dark for months and finally he could see a light.

Harry walked in the Great Hall after leaving Luna and approached Hermione and Ron. He felt as if he hadn't spoken to them in a long time.

"Harry," Hermione said once she noticed him.

"Can I join you?"

She and Ron glanced at each other before nodding and were about to smile when there was a commotion in the hallway.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"

They all walked out to see Umbridge and McGonagall. "I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom," she took a step up to be level with McGonagall, "Minerva."

McGonagall took up a step too. "Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."

"I…am sorry dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty."

Harry scoffed as McGonagall was the most loyal woman, besides Hermione, that he's ever met.

Umbridge took another step up before addressing the students present. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

_'How can this year get any worse?'_

Hermione had an idea.

* * *

Remus read the papers as the weeks and months went by. He, Moony, and Sirius were not happy. They didn't trust the Ministry interfering in Hogwarts, not to mention that they haven't gotten a single letter from Harry. They tried sending some, but they always came back unanswered.

They were keeping Harry's promise, hoping he was doing the same. The house has changed a lot since the summer, even Kreacher seemed a bit happier. The first thing that went was Sirius' mother's portrait. They hadn't destroyed it, though they wanted to. They actually set it up in the attic where they moved Kreacher's room so that he could continue to talk to her. After that, Kreacher lightened up and stopped his muttering about, even started helping fix the house. Elf heads were gone, cobwebs were dusted, a few walls had been ripped out and rebuilt along with repainted.

Remus started accepting Moony and though having the wolf talking to him, he was doing much better. He's gained weight, healthy weight and muscles, even grew a few inches and felt healthier. Full moons weren't hard, though he still came out with scars, but few. And after reading more correct werewolf books, he's learned a few things.

One for instance was the fact that Harry…was his chosen mate. From the moment he laid eyes back on his cub on the train back in his third year. He still tried to not think about it like that, made him feel extremely dirty and perverted. However, Moony helped him understand that when they first laid eyes on him, it was mostly just protecting their cub that they haven't been able to watch over the past thirteen years. Then…it started to change after Moony was able to sniff and lick Harry himself on that night everything came to pass.

He still hadn't told Sirius, didn't exactly know how. How do you tell your best friend, godson to Harry Potter, that said godson is your mate? He had no clue.

All that was making him happy at the moment was the fact that Yule break was coming up and Harry would be coming to Grimmauld Place. They couldn't wait for him to see everything.

* * *

"Look at me!"

Dumbledore snapped around to look at him and the pure hatred and anger he felt inside him as he looked into the older man's eyes scared him.

He panted as he tried to get control over himself, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "What's happening to me?" he asked finally.

Dumbledore looked at him, but didn't answer.

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" came a voice from behind him and he turned his head to see Snape.

"Oh, Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till morning. Otherwise, we're all vulnerable."

Snape nodded and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the office, through the halls and down the stairs, and into his classroom. After closing and spelling the door, Snape walked in front of him. "Harry, what happened?"

"I…" he continued to try and control himself though he felt the anger dim now that he wasn't near Dumbledore. "I had a dream. Like I was attacking Mr. Weasley."

"The Dark Lord can enter your mind Harry. We need to fix this or like Dumbledore said, we're all vulnerable."

* * *

Break finally came, and it couldn't have been sooner. He needed to be away from the school. With Umbridge taking over the school, his real Occlumency classes and the ones he had to fake to make look like Snape was basically torturing him was tiring.

He and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld as the Weasleys were already there when they left early because of Mr. Weasley's attack. Remus wasn't there when they arrived, but Sirius was and Harry couldn't believe how different the house looked. And it wasn't even finished.

"It looks great Sirius."

"Thank you Harry. It has some work left, but I think it's coming around."

They smiled and exchanged a hug before they headed into the kitchen with the rest of the Weasleys for lunch.

The rest of the break went fine except for the fact that Remus hadn't come. Sirius said he was sent on a mission which Harry could understand, but it left him upset that he had to wait till the end of the year to see Remus.

The last day of their break, Mr. Weasley was let out of St. Mungo's and was able to join them to exchange presents. A toast before they ate by Mr. Weasley was said and it left Harry feeling highly uncomfortable.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed down the stairs to head outside for their ride back to the station as break was over, Harry just listened as his friends talked.

"I can't understand why you don't want to wear it Ronald," Hermione said about the sweater Mrs. Weasley made for Ron.

"I look like a bloody idiot, that's why."

Harry saw a room as they finished down the stairs and headed towards it as his friends continued on.

"No more than usual Ronald. I don't know why…"

They trailed off as he looked in the room, tree branches along the walls with faces and black scorches.

"This is the Black family tree."

He turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway, looking around the room. "I haven't been able to get to this room and I'm sure it'll require some research on how to remove it." At his frown he explained, "Magic keeps it here, updates whenever a child is born into the family, when one dies, and when one is disowned." He walked into the room. "I hated the lot of them," he explained. "My parents with their pure-blood mania."

He pointed to a black scorch and under it said his name. "My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was 16."

Harry looked at the sad expression on Sirius' face and asked, "Where did you go?"

"Round your dad's. I was always welcomed at the Potters'." Sirius looked at Harry. "I see him in you so much, Harry. You are so very much alike."

"I'm not so sure. Sirius, when I was…" He tried to gather this thoughts before he started again. "When I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office, there was a moment when I wanted to-" His jaw clenched as he tried to breathe through the lingering hate and anger he felt from that moment.

"This connection between me and Voldemort. What if the reason for it is because I'm becoming more like him?" Finally he was getting it out. Saying his fears. "I just feel so angry…all the time. And what if after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?"

Sirius grabbed his shoulders and held him. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?" He nodded as he did. "Besides, the world isn't divided into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

A knock at the door had them looking to see Hermione. "Ready Harry? It's time to go."

Harry nodded and he and Sirius walked out the room. "Tell Remus I said hi?" he asked.

Sirius smiled. "I'll do it. Come here." He pulled Harry into his arms and Harry hugged him back, relaxing under the strokes to the back of his neck. "Be safe Harry," Sirius said as they separated.

"You too Sirius."

* * *

School became worse as Dumbledore disappeared and Umbridge took over as headmaster. Their hiding place for their lessons in the Room of Requirement had been found, and all participants had to write lines with the blood quills. Umbridge watching in satisfaction in the headmaster's chair.

Needing air one night, Harry took a walk and came to Fred and George trying to comfort one of the smaller students.

"You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while." The small boy continued to cry when they heard the tell ahem from Umbridge. They turned to her and Fred and George stood up while Harry moved forward.

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished."

They stared at Umbridge and watched as she watched away before Fred spoke. "You know, George, I always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement."

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing."

Harry turned to them and saw their mischievous look in their eyes and knew Umbridge was in for it. "Just don't go crazy guys."

They both looked at him with a smile. "You know what else I'm thinking Fred?" George asked.

"What George?"

George didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Harry's face, leaned down, and kissed him.

So surprised, he didn't do anything but stand there shocked. George pulled back and smiled, and then Fred took his turn to grab his face, lean down, and kiss him.

Harry just stood there blinking when Fred finally ended the kiss.

"Thanks Harry," they said. "Always wondered what kissing you would be like." And they walked away with the boy.

* * *

_'That was wicked,'_ Harry thought as the firework that Fred and George threw turned into a dragon and chased Umbridge out of the Hall, all her rules breaking and chattering to the ground. All the students ran out to watch and applaud the twins on their dare and what everyone wanted to do.

All of a sudden, the noise around him dimmed, as if he was suddenly merged under water. He felt his mind spin and his body collapse as visions flashed through his mind. "I need that prophesy."

"You'll have to kill me," Sirius said as he kneeled in the middle of a room with white smoky globes on tall shelves.

"Oh," Voldemort drawled, "I will. But first, you will fetch it for me. Crucio!" Sirius screamed and Voldermort cast it again. "Crucio!"

A door. A hall. 97 .128. It was all so fast before it ended and he saw Hermione crouched in front of him worried.

"Sirius."

* * *

Remus knew something was happening. He just couldn't say what it was. He and Moony could feel it, could feel it in their bones or as Harry liked to say their gut. Something wasn't right and it involved Harry.

"Sirius," he called as he charged into Grimmauld Place. The place looked better since the last time he saw it before Christmas, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. "Sirius!"

"Remus?" Sirius asked standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Something's wrong."

"You're right." He stepped aside and Remus realized the kitchen was full with Order members. "Severus just floo called us to tell us that Harry and his friend snuck out for the Ministry of Magic."

"How'd you know something was wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Doesn't matter. What's the plan?"

Dumbledore started telling the plan and they immediately set out.

* * *

"Get away from my godson."

Remus apparated in with the others and already shielded a curse and threw one back. Tonks gathered the children while the others fought the Death Eaters. Sirius and Harry were stuck near the archway and Moony was howling to get them away. He charged and took out the Death Eater who joined Lucius Malfoy and watched as Harry disarmed Lucius, making him lose his wand.

"Nice one James!" Sirius cried in the excitement and stunned Lucius.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green killing curse flew towards the two and his heart lodged in his throat as he saw them both jump out the way. The killing curse didn't hit either one, but as Sirius jumped out the way, he started to go into the veil. Running, he and Harry both grabbed Sirius before the veil could fully take him.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered, fear in his voice.

"That's one experience I never want to experience again."

Harry laughed relieved and finally looked at him. Remus smirked at the widening of his eyes though he and Moony were both inwardly growling at the marks on Harry's face. "Remus?"

"Hello Harry."

"You-You look…uh…you look different."

"Why thank you."

"Yes, don't mind me. I only just almost died and we're in the middle of a fight."

Harry blushed while Remus smirked and turned his attention to Sirius. And he was so focused on checking his friend; he didn't see Harry slip away.

* * *

Harry chased after Bellatrix, or thought he did, but came upon Voldemort and Dumbledore fighting. The power was so amazing yet frightening as they went against each other with everything they had.

Voldemort shattered all class in the main opening of the Ministry and spelled them to fly at Dumbledore, and himself as Harry was standing a bit behind Dumbledore. But Dumbledore threw up a shield that changed all the glass into sand as they passed. None one shard of glass hit them.

Harry covered his eyes so he didn't get sand in his eyes and looked up once he felt the wind stop. Voldemort stood there with anger as neither was hurt, and vanished.

"Professor-" His body suddenly clenched and felt like he was choking as he felt an unfamiliar presence enter his body. He convulsed into a heap on the floor, his body contorting and he could feel his own eyes change.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, but it wasn't him. He spoke to Dumbledore, but it wasn't his voice. "You've lost old man."

He screamed as memories of his mother and father flashed through him, the almost death of Sirius. He couldn't get enough air. Are they even his lungs he's trying to fill? Is this his body?

_'Yes!'_

Fighting was hard, why was he fighting?

"So weak. So…vulnerable." He was standing in front of a mirror. "Look at me." He was. And they were the same. Weren't they? Wasn't that why he felt angry all the time? He was bad, he was evil, he and Voldemort were the same.

"Harry," he heard from a distance, "it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not."

Were they different?

_'Yes! Harry fight!'_

That light he felt months ago shined brighter and he felt his fight restore. He wasn't like Voldemort. He was different. They were nothing alike, they weren't the same.

Harry twitched on the floor and saw his friends, Remus, and Sirius off in a distance. He was different. Flashes of his friends, Hermione's warm, excited, and first hug she gave him during their second year, Ron, his mother, his father, Sirius who almost died, his friends through the years they've stuck with him. Remus. He had Remus.

He wasn't weak!

"You're the weak one…" he spoke, "…and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

Flashes rushed through him without him seeing, only one and of the only kiss Remus and he have share, before he fell on his back with a cry and felt the unfamiliar presence sucked out of him.

Voldemort stood over him as everything stilled around them. "You're a fool Harry Potter, and you will lose…everything."

* * *

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned to face Hermione as they all sat on the train heading back home. Happily, he was going to go live with Sirius as Dumbledore decided that there was a loophole for everything. And he'd rather have Harry living with wizards than with muggles because on the off chance they find a loophole in finding Harry; Harry would have at least two trained wizards with him living at the headquarters where as he'd only have muggles living with his aunt and uncle.

"Yeah?"

"I found an interesting book the last time we went into Hogsmeade."

_'Okay…' _Deciding to humor her, "Really?"

"Yeah. You may find it interesting too."

_'Doubt it.' _"Okay. What is it?"

She smirked and handed over a book. "Being a mate to a werewolf."

Blushing and sputtering, Harry tried to find words but found none. Not that any was needed as Hermione only laughed and turned her attention back to the rest of the people in their car.

Figuring he could save himself some boredom, he opened the book to the first page.

_Being A Mate To A Werewolf_

_Chapter 1_

_How to tell if you are a mate?_

_There are few signs to being the mate of a werewolf…_

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Author's Note (Ignore)

Just ignore this. It was a message from last year when the site was deleting stories and accounts.

So just ignore this.


End file.
